Total Drama: Heroes vs Villains
by MabelPinkiePieStyle
Summary: Chris McLean is back, and this time, he's got eighteen of the most beloved heroic characters, and the most deceitful and disliked characters. They'll be split into two teams, and will compete in challenges. Who will win? Brick, Dawn, DJ, Jo, Lightning, Sam, Scott, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Owen, Sierra or Eva? Who will win?
1. Chapter 1: Heroes Rule, Villains Drool

"Heroes and Villains," The camera flashed to Christopher McLean, who was back at Wawanakwa, filming the fifth season. "We've got them. All of your favourite campers, good and evil, are officially returning for one final battle for the million dollars. There will be metaphorical blood, anger, backstabbing and betrayal. There will be losers..."

He put on his black sunglasses, and looked back at the camera. "There will be a winner, who will defy the odds, and with all their strength, be crowned with one million dollars, Total Drama style. Get ready for the bloodbath, as we introduce our contestants this season, for the final time... for now."

Chef Hatchet, the dark-skinned sidekick of Chris, stood beside him, chuckling with an evil grin on his large, face, with the force knocking his hat off. "This is going to be wild!"

"You sure bet it is!" Christopher McLean replied, as the two both cracked up, thinking off all the torture that they are going to put the cast through. "Alright, let us stop laughing, be serious here. We've got a game to host, we don't have time to mess around." Chris cracked his knuckles, and coughed.

As the first boat zoomed on by, nearing the dock, Christopher McLean decided that it was time that he should introduce the contestant. "Our first All-Star, and Villain, Heather, is returning for the season. We don't know how she gets far, but she is cunning, evil, ruthless, vicious, and intelligent. She's perfect for the competition, and she will be competition as a Vicious Villain."

Heather smiled at the camera, as her hair had just grew back, "Chris, Chef, still gushing in horror after realising you can't find a decent enough cast to replace us? You're a fail to the entire reality show genre, and should be exiled! That is all."

"Heather, I host the show, and you all love me, whether you can admit it or not." Chris McLean sheepishly replied. "I've got Gemmie Awards, and tonnes of chicks squealing at me. Like I care about your 'precious' input. That is all."

Heather stood there, and folded her arms, "Wow, are little baby chickens the best you can get? You're a broody hen, sitting on a single cast, waiting for something good to hatch out. That is all."

Chris stood there, furious. "Wow, can you not? Seriously?"

"I think my work here is done," Heather smiled, as she stood on the dock, giving herself a manicure. "Can you not talk to me until I'm done? Thanks."

"Heather, whether we like her, or not, is back for her fourth and final season, to redeem herself as Total Drama's best villain. Will she succeed in her task, and take home the million dollar briefcase? Or will she become bald, whimper, cry, and almost die like last time?"

"I'm not technically obligated to talk, or do anything interesting, which will drop your shows ratings." Heather adjusted her thick, black, long hair, and looked over to Chef Hatchet, and Chris McLean. "So I better get some respect around this time."

Chris rolled his dazzling eyes, "You'll get what you are given. Which is either respect and a million dollars if you cooperate, or squat if you continue this attitude, which will probably get you voted off anyway. There can only be one winner, and I'm not exactly rooting for you.

"I'll show you what I'm made of, Chris." The lady replied, as she put on her sunglasses. "By the way, my glasses are better than yours. It's a simple fact, really."

Christopher glared at Chef, and stomped on the glasses, "Chef, I told you to purchase the most expensive, and glamorous pairs of glasses you can find!"

"They didn't have anything good in the Women's section..." Chef backed away, as the host threw a tantrum. "Get over it."

"You got them from... WHERE?" Christopher McLean couldn't keep his temper, and raged at his sidekick. "I swear, you've got few episodes to redeem yourself, or you are FIRED!"

"Celebrity apprentice, much?" Heather chuckled, as Chef Hatchet walked off. "It's okay, Chris. I think they suited you, like the women inside you."

The second boat came roaring across the lake, parking at the docks, only for Chris to introduce the contestant. "Courtney, a C.I.T in training, is also a very tough player. She throws fits, and uses her lawyers to succeed in life, but that doesn't change the fact that she's good at this game. She's back for the last time, to show you how to win a million dollars, quote by herself."

"Aww, Courtney, so nice to see you back!" Heather sarcastically smiled at the brunette, who rolled her eyes. "Did you have to sue Chris to compete this year? Again?"

"I'll have you know, Chris McLean, single handedly, with no other influences, chose me to compete, because he knows how much of an extremely humble, and fierce competitor I am. So, choke on it Heather, and say your goodbyes."

Chris budded into the conversation, "Since when was being threatened to go to court a non influencing factor, Courtney? You're as humble as... You're not even humble at all! That's why you are on the Villains team, with Heather."

"What!" The two girls called out in unison, and glared at eachother.

"I can't be on this team anymore, I'm out." Heather walked off, only to be stopped by Chris. "What do you think you are doing? You can't make me do anything."

He pulled out a contract booklet, which she adhered to, "Actually, I can. You signed up for this."

Courtney was frustrated with being on the same team with her bitter enemy, Heather. The two never liked eachother's presence. Heather was rude, bossy, and manipulative, but Courtney thought of herself as a charming, help, C.I.T. "Live with it, because you're going first... Unless that boyfriend stealing, pimple nosed, Gwen, is here..."

The third boat had become to pull up, "Believe it or not, Courtney, but our next contestant placed second in Total Drama Island, is known to be a loner, destroyed Courtney and Duncan's relationship, and started to date him. This gothic contestant is back as a villain, ready to win the million dollars. Gwen!"

"Seriously? Camp Wawanakwa?" Gwen observed the hideous island, after stepping off of the boat, holding her delicate luggage. "Why not something new?"

"Why not stop being a boyfriend stealer!?" Courtney grew enraged, after she noticed Gwen's arrival. "Great, now I have two people already on my hit list! I don't need Duncan anymore, I'm Al's girl, whether you two can accept him or not."

"Please," Heather replied, pulling off her sunglasses, "He's more transparent than Lindsay's head. And that is saying something, and I hope I never see him for the rest of my life, or it'll be ruined."

Gwen looked at the two contestants she disliked, and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Sorry to say this, but Heather, your life was ruined the minute you were born."

"Shut up, weird goth girl!" Heather snapped back, against the dark haired girl, "No one asked for your input, and it is extremely irrelevant to our interests. Do us a favour, and vote yourself off. That also applies for Courtney."

Courtney clenched her fist, ready to deliver some pain, "If you two don't shut up, I will make you shut up."

Heather taunted her enemy, "Aww, is Miss C.I can't do anything myself upset? What a B-I-T-C-"

"Not here, Heather." Gwen told her, "It's live television, and you don't want your character to be rated even worse by the audience, do you? Europe isn't going to like you, AT ALL!"

"Alright, girls, shush! Let me do some introducing," The fourth boat steered it's way by the dock, as Chris knew what he had to do. "Our fourth competitor returning for this season, is no other than, Al. He's endured some serious pain and betrayal, mainly from Heather, and stole the million dollars from her. But, he never got it, and was turned into a cyborg. But thanks to the advanced medical therapy, he's back to normal."

Alejandro, still hotter than ever, walked off of the boat, to three lovely ladies. "Morning, girls, having a nice day. Gwen, I always thought you were a tough, strong and an amazing girl. Courtney, still the most beautiful cupcake ever, and you Heather... All I have to say is... why?"

"Pure strategy, that's all it was." Heather replied, as she read a magazine out of her bag, "You brought it onto yourself, you should've just let me win the final with no hassle, and all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, Heather!" Courtney joined in on the hateful bandwagon, as Alejandro wiped a tear from his eye, and she hugged him.

He replied, "I gave my heart to you, we could've been unstoppable... But you backstabbed be twice, kicked me in the nuts, and knocked me off of a volcano, only to trample on me and leave me for dead. This season, no emotions, just strategy."

"Good for you, then." Heather smiled, and returned to reading her magazine. "I don't have time for this, so can you please move on?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I do hate Heather, but I full-heartedly agree. How long does this take?"

"This is my show!" Christopher McLean stomped on the dock, which broke through it, causing Chef Hatchet to sink below, into the water. "As I was saying, zip it, and let me be the host I'm supposed to be. Thank you, and shut up!"

The fifth boat made it's way to the dock, containing something so hideous and vile, no one wanted to go near it. "Here's our fifth contestant. His strategy may have been a bit off, but this guy made it to the final four. He was a newbie, and got a lot of hate for eliminating fan-favourite contestants, this soul-less ginger is back for another season. Welcome... Scott!"

"Ooh, eww, old contestants." Scott rolled his eyes, after everyone observed him. "The Scottmeister is running this season, while you elders scramble in the dirt."

"Well, if it isn't the new kid?" Alejandro rolled his eyes. "While you may not be pleasant to the eyes, it is the inside that counts... which means you're still pretty ugly."

Heather looked at the kid, and shivered. "Is this what you tried to replace us with? Oh my gosh, that's so... Eww, I can't get that image out of my mind. Thanks a lot Chris, aren't you kind?"

"I think it's trying to communicate..." Courtney rolled her eyes, after seeing the abomination.

Gwen asked sarcastically, "What should we do?"

"Very funny, but I be playing serious." Scott informed the irritating contestants. "Keep laughing, bozos, and I'll show you who is the hideous losers, when you see me in the final 2..."

"Yeah, the final 2 at our first elimination ceremony, waiting to see who gets the final marshmallow for the night." Heather added, infuriating Scott. "Besides, throwing the challenges...? If you ever pull that stunt with us, you'll be the first to go, right after Courtney, that is."

Courtney glared, "Hey, aren't we supposed to be hating on him, unless an even worse contestant is introduced? Besides, I only like threw the challenge... once..."

"You were only successful, ONCE!" Gwen glared, "You so would've been gone if it weren't for my allergies. Consider yourself lucky, C.I.T failure."

"Ladies, please. Save the quarrelling for later." Alejandro attempted to calm down his team that was too busy arguing.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Alejandro: This is going to be a long season, isn't it? Hopefully, my lady attracting goods can convince the others to side with me. Heather is out of the question, Gwen seems to resist, but Courtney's good. Once we merge, I'll crack her like a cracker.**

As the next boat pulled up, Christopher McLean immediately silenced the group, in order to make a good introduction. "Our sixth contestant was also a newbie to Total Drama, making her debut in Revenge of the Island. She played a tough game, black mailed, insulted, but was eventually eliminated at the final 5. She, or he, has come back with it's A-Game, ready to win Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, as a villain herself! Give it up for... Jo!"

As she walked off of the boat, dropping her luggage, she looked at the campers. "Heather, the mean, yet smart, contestant, which will be on the list of opponents that I will personally take out. What's ginger doing here?"

"I'm confused of your gender..." Heather admitted, as she looked at Jo.

"Well, you look to girly for my liking." Jo replied, "Also, I'm a female, and will be the first female winner. Get use to it."

Not even Alejandro could try to flirt with her, him, or whatever, because Jo confused him. Maybe attracting contestants wasn't going to be his strategy this year. Maybe he would have to think of something else. "Jo, I must praise your enthusiasm, but nothing will compete with Alejandro, as the ladies love to call me."

"Like me." Courtney blushed, as she stared directly at his shirt, revealing his eight pack. "Wow... Focus Courtney, focus!"

"Enough with the insults, and let us just move on." Gwen spoke out to the others, who plainly just ignored her.

Chris interrupted, "We don't move on, until I give signal to move on! Got that?"

"Whatever," Gwen sighed, as she rolled her eyes. "This team is terrible."

"Maybe it's the fact, that you're a boyfriend stealing, pimple loving, emo kissing, backstabbing, two-faced, little whiny cow, who doesn't even deserve to be on my team? It's as simple as that, Gwen. We don't want you here, okay?" Courtney smiled, and turned away.

"Your team? Since when was this your team? Courtney, no one likes your bossy behaviour, so maybe you could stick a cork in it, and get over yourself!" Gwen snapped, as Courtney viciously looked at her, shooting daggers.

Just as Courtney was preparing to punch the goth, Alejandro got into the middle of this, "Now, beautiful things, this is not the time to be attacking others. We must keep our senses and strength up, and so you two don't tire those beautiful legs."

"It's okay, honey, I've got this." Courtney replied, but was pulled back by Jo.

"No way, C.I.T or whatever." Jo told her, "Listen, act like a b***h, and you'll get hit like a b***h. Live with it." Courtney was also annoyed with her.

(CONFESSIONAL) Courtney: My god, that Jo person is seriously getting on my last nerves. It is not going to end pretty, let me tell you that, tomboy!

(CONFESSIONAL) Gwen: Great, I'm stuck on a team with total jerks. I hope at least Duncan is returning. That'll be sure to drive that control freak crazy.

"Alright contestants," Chris announced, as the seventh boat pulled up for the Villains. "This next competitor, our final Revenge of the Island newbie, made it to the final two. He's a strong contestant, and battled it out against brawns, but lost! However, he's ready to Sha-Bam any of his opponents, and redeem his worth to his father. Welcome back... Lightning!"

"Woohoo!" Lightning cheered, as he did a backflip off of the boat, but came crashing through the hole in the dock, "Ah, the fishies are biting Lightning's treasure! Ouch!" Jo pulled him out of the water, and slapped him.

She said, "Welcome to my team, Lightning. You're truly NOT welcome here."

"What an idiot." Scott remarked.

"Shut it, gingy." Heather snapped.

"Oh great, it's that Jo guy, or girl, I forgot. Listen, Lightning don't need you, Lightning's an invincibility statue! Lightning is winning this year! Sha-Bam!" He threw out his fist, which knocked Alejandro out unconscious.

"Nice one, brainiac!" Courtney rolled her eyes, as she knelt down to her crush. Alejandro was out cold. "Idiot!

(CONFESSIONAL) Jo: Lightning still probably has a grudge against me, but I'm pretty sure he can be use for me later on in the game. But right now, Scott, Courtney and Heather need to go.

(CONFESSIONAL) Lightning: Aww, yeah! Lightning's back, baby!

"So we have Alejandro, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Heather, Gwen and last, and least, Courtney!" Christopher McLean informed the contestants, much to Courtney's dismay. "So that can only mean one thing... two more villains, then we are moving on to the Heroes!"

The next boat pulled up, and it was the final male competitor for the team, "He's mean, a bully, and a total jerk, but always makes it far. He's smart, strong and tough, but he's back again as a villain. He's made plenty of conflicts, but won it in Total Drama Action, and he's ready to redeem himself, and to be Total Drama's first two time winner, for someone who actually kept their money. It's... Duncan!"

"Camp Wawanakwa, again?" Duncan protested, as he made his way onto the dock. "Aw, Courtney babe, I missed you, so, so, much."

"Get bent." She simply replied, folding her arms.

"Whatever," Duncan replied, only to be greeted by Gwen with a long kiss. "Hey, ugly. Do I know you?" He joked with her.

Gwen softly punched him, "Shut it, juvenile. What have you been up to? Gotten arrested recently?"

"Yup, and got myself some pretty cool lawyers." Duncan answered, and kissed her again. This angered Courtney, who was furious with this relationship.

"What's with the romance, lala?" Jo questioned, "Get a room."

"Agreed, fully." Scott added.

Jo replied, "You don't deserve to agree with me."

Heather said in a harsh tone, "None of you even deserve to be competing again. It's a privilege, so use it wisely, ladies..."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning..." Duncan teased her. "Besides, you're a cow, most of us here aren't! There's a huge difference!"

"You know what Duncan?" Heather shot daggers at him, "Stop talking. No one likes you except for Gwen, and she's just a no good gothic weirdo loser, who doesn't deserve to be in this game, alright. So pleace stop, and go do something else in your life... Something not involving the police knocking in your parents door, while you chill in the basement with all of your stolen objects."

Courtney scoffed, and chuckled. "You've just been told! Hi-five!" Heather rejected the hi-five, as she waited for everything to be over.

The final boat pulled up, and Chris announced the final villain, "She may have only competed in one season, but she's worthy enough to return. Voted out second because of Heather's manipulation, she returned later, and showed her fury by defeating Sasquatchanakwa. However, she lost the challenge, and was voted off again. However, she's redeeming herself this season... Welcome... Eva!"

Eva stomped on the dock, glaring at everyone there. "If you all don't want to leave in bodybags, then don't vote me off. Let's win this."

"Oh, brother..." Gwen sighed.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a problem with that?" Eva viciously snapped at Gwen, and dropped her bag on Duncan's foot, which contained mainly weights.

Duncan lifted his foot, in pain. "What's in there?"

"Dumbells, probably." Gwen replied. "Listen Eva, cut it out, or you're out!"

Heather smiled, "Eva, it's so lovely to see you again. You're happily welcome on our team, we just adore your strength and true... inner beauty. So stoked, am I right?"

"Not sure if trolling, or serious." Scott answered, which annoyed her.

"Shut it, ranga-tang." Heather replied, and rolled her eyes.

Eva roared, "Unless I'm mistaken, YOU'RE THE REASON I GOT VOTED OUT! YOU WILL PAY, PRETTY GIRL, FOR YOUR MISTAKES WHICH WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR ULTIMATE DOOM!

**(CONFESSIONAL) Eva: I need to control my temper, but these guys are seriously off-putting.**

**(CONFESSIONAL) Jo: Eva may think she's tough, but she wouldn't last longer than me in the competition. She's too... crazy.**

"Alright everyone, let us introduce our first Hero!" Christopher got their attention, as the next boat arrived by the dock, "This sista' has got serious 'tude, and loves to shake it. Accidentally voted out in Total Drama Island, she attempted to win, but failed in both seasons after that. Her booty couldn't save her now! But, we brought her back, and is returning as our first hero... Leshawna!"

"Yo, what is up, my brotha's and sista's. Leshawna is in the house, and I'm ready to take what's coming at me this season." Leshawna introduced herself.

Heather said, "Well if it isn't Miss Booty-ful. You're a hero? Did you save the planet by putting all the globe's badly disposed trash in with your junk in your trunk?"

Leshawna snapped her fingers, and glared at Heather, "You know what, Heather? You think you've got game, but trust me on this one girl. You're not going to make it far. This is the hero's season! Villains are always defeated, girl."

"Yeah, well 'gurl', you're wrong this time!" She replied, which annoyed her greatly.

"Ooh, I'm about to smack you upside the head, gurl! Don't be starting something, or you'll get-" She was cut off by the loud Lightning...

"Sha-bam!" He replied. "Whoops, sorry, continue!"

Chris stated, "Nope, no time for you guys to continue." The next boat parked up against the dock, "This contestant is large, and won Total Drama Island, but after loosing the money to a shark, he's been competing to win it back, while killing animals with his notorious gas. He's back, and he's ready to win a second time. It's... Owen!"

"Woohoo!" Owen jumped off of the boat, onto the dock, smiling at his fellow contestants. "Oh my gosh, it's so great to be here again! I'm a hero baby, woo!" He squeezed Chris tightly in his arms, while he cheered loudly. Chris broke free from the torturous hug, and said, "Owen, if you do that again, I'm seriously considering to not let you compete this year, capishe?"

"Owen?" Jo folded her arms, and rolled her eyes, "Well, at least that bag of flatulence is on the opposing team. The hero's look pretty weak, it's obvious we are the better tribe.

"Man lady over here is correct... for once." Scott said. "You're going to get owned, Heroic Losers."

Heather butted into the conversation, "Unless you decide to throw the challenges again. You better redeem yourself, or you're going to be the first to go."

Gwen said, "Actually, maybe you'll be the first to go."

"No, maybe it'll be you!" Courtney added, as the female's continued to fuss.

"Maybe it'll be YOU ALL SHUTTING UP!" Eva snapped, which immediately frightened the team. "Thank you."

Owen looked at Gwen, and sighed, "Aww, you're a villain, you're not on my team! But I've at least got the awesome Leshawna! Woohoo, this is going to be great! I hope I do well..." He cheered, but then farted, and the green smoke hovered over Gwen, Courtney, and Heather, which caused them to faint.

"Yo, dude, you really need to cut that out." Leshawna smirked, but then, "But at least someone appreciates my presence, and can take out Heather." Both her and Owen hi-fived eachother, as they looked at the four unconscious villains on the floor.

Jo blocked her nose, "Ew, what is that smell? It offends my winning personality."

"You're not going to be winning... I will!" Eva snapped, as she glared at Jo.

"Whoa, take it easy." Jo replied, with the rolling of her eyes. "Besides, you're probably going to be one of the firsts to go because of your temper..."

As the third boat for the Hero's pulled up, Chris blew a horn to silence the campers, and introduced the next contestant, "She was an interesting character, who made her debut in Revenge of the Island, but was cut fourth, thanks to Scott's villainous tricks. However, she is deemed a fan favourite, and everyone put gun's at my head so she would return. Will she prove to her team that she's more than just a weird Wicca girl? It's... Dawn!"

Dawn seemingly levitated off of the boat, and stood on the dock, "Greetings, fellow campers. It's simply wonderful to meet you all."

"What a loser," Heather spoke, as she put back on her sunglasses, "Hippie, the beach is that way."

Dawn put down the wild rat, and it went back to it's natural habitat, "Words will never break me, Heather, is it?"

Alejandro decided to make his move, "Well, Dawn, you're as adorable, as you are intelligent and peaceful."

Unfortunately, Dawn could see through him like crystals, "You're attempts to manipulate me with your attractiveness is futile, I will not fall through to the dark said," She informed him, while she gracefully meditated on the dock."

Heather chuckled, and teased Alejandro, "Wow, it looks like you've lost your mojo. What are you going to do now, actually be strategic?"

"Shut it, Heather." Alejandro replied. "Dawn's just playing hard to get, it's that simple."

"I'm not doing anything," Dawn replied, "You're aura shows quite a lot of evil and persuasiveness, and I'm not going to fall victim to it."

Alejandro was furious, put took a deep breath, and sighed. "Whatever, munch kin."

"However, I must praise your leadership and calm temper, which one could easily see through your aura. Everyone to me is like an open book, just waiting to be read." Dawn replied, as she begun to hum quietly.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "This aura stuff is all fake, you're just making it up."

"Yo, I may not believe in this all, but you could pay a li'l respect to her," Leshawna said. "Don't let them get to you, girl."

The fourth boat for the heroes pulled up, and Chris once again, introduced the camper, "Alright, this contestant is a sugar addicted super fan, but was disqualified in Total Drama World Tour. She was crazy, and overly defensive of Cody, and beat up quite a few monkeys throughout her time. While she's not posting on her fanblogs, or obsessing over Cody, she's well... I don't know, she probably knows what we all do in our spare time, as she's a stalker. Give it up for... Sierra!"

Sierra jumped off of the boat, cheering. "Yay, I'm back... Where's Cody?"

"Unfortunately, he's not competing this year." Christopher McLean informed the die hard fan. "Sorry, girl. But that's how it works.

Sierra sighed, "I'll win this for us." She looked over to Dawn, and immediately pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and fangirled. "Omg, Dawn! Everyone on my blogs seem to love you! Would you sign this paper for me, it'd be such an honour!" She snorted like a pig.

"Still creepier than ever..." Heather spoke.

"Um, sure." Dawn answered, and wrote down her signature on the paper. "May you all be blessed."

"Eeeee!" Sierra cheered, as she stuffed the signature into her bra, which confused the other campers. "This is going to drive a lot of traffic to my site, and everyone is totally going to bid on it. Hey Dawn, with the stuff in your bag, how much did you get on Craig's List?"

Dawn replied, "I got around three-thousand dollars, where most of it was donated to charity, and the rest was spent on feeding my beautiful little creatures in the forest."

Courtney spoke out, "You're telling me... you wasted three grand on squat? You could've given it to me, so I can pay for some of my future College fees!"

"No one understands." Dawn said.

"Yeah, we can't comprehend LOSERS!" Scott chuckled, but everyone just rolled their eyes, and ignored the ginger kid. "You guys suck."

"Our fifth Hero," Chris informed the contestant's of the next boat arriving, "Is a total Momma's Boy, and a scaredy cat, and got a huge animal curse. He's nice, and respects natures, and is a true pal, but lost the game BIG TIME! But, this guy's back, and better than ever, and he's ready to redeem himself, as long as he doesn't get another curse. Alright contestants... it is DJ!"

DJ hopped onto the dock, waving at the campers. "Yo, it's great to be back here."

"Yo, what is up, my brotha'? Gimme some sugar!" Leshawna hi-fived him. "It's great to have you back, DJ."

"DJ!" Owen cheered, "Yay, you're on my team!"

"Hey, what's up Owen?" The two fist bumped.

Christopher interrupted them, "Not much, just hosting a show where some losers are going to experience severe pain? What about you?"

"Chris... Is there still... mutant spiders?" DJ gulped.

"Nah, unfortunately not. Stupid RCMP got some loser s to clean the place out, so it's back to normal... which is sad, but I can still hurt you guys, though!" Chris laughed.

DJ sighed, "Phew."

"You suck," Chris said. "Our next contestant... also a Revenge of the Island newbie, was known for being fat, lazy, messy, but somehow got the girl, even though she turned into a mutant! He's a huge gamer, but his ultimate downfall was because of this, but now, he's returning to prove that the nerd gets the girl, and can save the day. He's redeeming himself, and won't get cut in the sixth episode, he hopes. Give it up for... Sam!"

"Oh, yay." Sam sarcastically cheered, while he furiously pushed the buttons on his portable console. "Let's hope there's not as much physical challenges this time around."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but there will be plenty." Chris chuckled, which saddened Sam.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Sam: Well, I'm back. Let's hope I can perform better than last time, heh. But seriously, that'll be cool if I make it to the merge. But I probably won't though.**

"Ew, brother, you seriously need to take a shower, you smell like stale chips." DJ coughed, after smelling Sam's odour. "Disgusting."

"Whoops, sorry about that. I was playing The Legend of Zulda: The Flute of Time, and was too busy that night to do anything!" Sam informed him, "It was amazing, hehehe."

Dawn smelled him, and this distracted her from meditating, and she coughed. "Oh my..."

"Eww, that's as bad as Owen..." Heather remarked, and pushed him into the lake, making his portable game console land in there too.

Sam shrieked in horror, after diving up to the surface, and spitting on water, "No!" He pulled out his portable gaming console, and attempted to turn it on, but the water had destroyed it. "Why!? I may have backups, but this had my good game in it! NO!"

"Dude, you need to get over yourself." Leshawna said to him, "It's just a stupid video game."

"Video games aren't stupid..." Sam protested, "Video games... are like another dimension, where you can be who you want to be. Whether the heroic or villainous qualities are your attributes, you can save the world, and become a hero, and feel proud of yourself. You can also create havoc, and doom the Earth if that is your thing. It's a lifestyle, not just a hobby...It's more meaningful than anything else, and each individual game and console should be treated like Gods, and have statues and monuments. So don't tell me that video games are stupid, their meaning is buried deep behind the violence..."

Scott clapped, and rolled his eyes, "Nice speech, bobblehead."

"Wow... that's just... wow." Jo replied.

"I'm unsure whether I should clap, or insult him for being a loser..." Chris spoke, as the speech really touched him, so he gave Sam a round of applause, "Woohoo, brilliant! What are loser. There we go, I got it."

"Please," Courtney begun, "Video games are hazardous for your health, and I'm a C.I.T who will be going into college soon, so I don't have time for that."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well, that's just like... your opinion, man."

"Okay, enough, guys. Time to introduce our next Heroic competitor," Christopher informed them, with the next boat arriving by the dilapidated island, "This cadet made his debut in Revenge of the Island, and was instantly insulted by Jo. He may be a momma's boy pants-wetter, but he saved his old team's lives, and was hurled as a Hero! He's back to redeem himself loyal, it's Brick!"

"Brick McAthur reporting for duty!" The cadet spoke out as he stood on the dock. "Great to be back here, sir!"

"You really... don't need to do that..." Chris said to him, rolling his eyes.

"Such a doofus," Scott remarked.

Jo looked at him, "Hey Twinkle Toes, nice to have you back, enemy!"

"Jo, really?" Brick replied, "I'm here to win, and I'm not going to stand here, and let you make fun of me. I shall remain an important and loyal asset to my team, sir, I mean ma'am!"

"You're mommy must be proud, isn't she?" Jo rolled her eyes, tauntingly. "Betraying your own team, and wetting your bed every night? You sure are something."

Heather looked over at the cadet, and cracked up laughing, along with Gwen, Courtney and Leshawna. "Wow, what a dork."

"You make Harold look cool." Gwen replied.

Duncan said, "Whoa, glad he's not on my team! What a LOSER!"

Sam called out to the others, "Give him a break, he risked his own life to save others, and went out a hero. I say that's pretty cool, even cooler than that Ninja Samurai game I was playing the other night."

**(CONFESSIONAL): Heather: So far, the heroes look like a bunch of weak, creepy, weirdos. Us villains definitely have the upper edge. I doubt even one of them will make it to the merge, as they'll all go down... one... by... one, along with Al. He has no mojo, he has no game, he has no purpose, he's totally lame.**

Chris announced, as it was the second last boat, "Alright, let's give it up for our next contestant... This dumb blonde may look dumb, but she's made it to the merge twice. She's lead her team, was used by Heather, and flipped her off. She could've won Total Drama Action, but accidentally voted herself off. Now, she's back as a Hero to redeem herself, and prove to the world that 'pretty girls can win too.' It's... Lindsay!"

"Hi guys, it's nice to be back!" Lindsay smiled, "Yay, I'm a hero!"

"An incredibly stupid one," Duncan remarked.

Alejandro walked over to her hand, and kissed it, "I know you have a boyfriend, but you will always remain in my heart. It's inevitable."

"Aww, thanks... um, Alcatraz, is it?" Lindsay blushed, "I'm still going out with Tyler, though."

"It's Alejandro, sweetie." Alejandro told her, and walked back to her team.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Alcatraz is an island, you daft moron! My god, how can someone be that stupid? I pray for you, I really do."

Lindsay looked sad, "I'm sorry Caitlyn, I didn't know."

"What do you know?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Hannah. I'm going to rank higher than you," she warned her. "So, cut it out."

"Do you even know what the word 'rank' mean, do you?" Heather taunted the blonde, who wiped a tear from her eye, and she shook her head. "That's what I thought."

"It's okay, honey." Leshawna comforted the blonde, "We still love you."

Chris silenced the contestants, as the final boat arrived at the dock, "This contestant never did very well, and was incredibly stupid, and terrible at sports! Not much to say, but Ezekiel has more fans than him... It's Tyler!"

Tyler attempted to do a backflip off of the boat, but he tripped off, and landed on his head, only to be crushed by his bags of luggage, "Herplederpiepony..." He spoke, injured.

"Oh my gosh, Trent! Are you okay?" Lindsay ran over to her boyfriend, and helped him up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's been a few years, and you still can't remember his name?" Leshawna smirked, as Lindsay kissed him on the cheek. "Seriously, girl."

Chris smiled, "Well, that's our group of losers this year, now let me direct you to your cabins for the season, campers."

The scene then cut to the old, run down cabins that were used for the Bass, Grips, Rats and Maggots. They were even more dilapidated, with a hole in the roof of the west one, and the front window smashed on the east one.

"Really," Heather protested, "You couldn't have invested in new cabins, or even bothered to upgrade them?"

"Nope, I liked them like this." Chris said. He pointed to the west cabin, and instructed the contestants, "Alright, Vicious Villains, you guys are on the west cabin, and Happy Heroes, you guys are on the east cabin. Get settled, and have a nice day, because tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp in the morning, you guys will have your first challenge.

Gwen, Heather, Jo, Eva and Courtney stood in their side of the cabin, "Seriously? There's a hole in the roof. That's going to suck when it rains." Gwen whined, annoyed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, loser." Courtney snapped, and claimed a top bunk. "This is mine, I deserve it."

Eva said, "I hate this stupid place! I'm having top bunk," as she claimed one of the four beds.

"I'm having top!" Jo also claimed one of the beds.

Heather called out, "I get this whole bed to myself!"

**(CONFESSIONAL) Gwen: Who do I share a bunk with? Over reacting Eva? Miss C.I.T Courtney, or Jo? They all seem like pretty bad decisions.**

* * *

Chris ended the episode, as he stood on the dock, "It's our first episode, and we've just introduced our campers. Who will be the first person voted off? Is it true that Heroes rule, and Villains drool? And will Courtney and Gwen stop fighting? Will anybody appreciate Scott's input? Find out next time... on Total... Drama... Heroes Versus Villains!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Cliffhanger

Christopher McLean, dressed up in his usual outfit, but only this time, his hair was a bit sloppy. It came time to introduce the second episode, and he smiled at the camera. "Last time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, we introduced eight-teen of your favourite competitors, for one final battle. 9 were heroes, 9 were villains. Courtney and Gwen got off to a bad start, no one liked Scott's input, and Sam gave a heart warming and amazing speech on video games."

Chef pushed Chris away from the camera, "I'm not getting paid enough! Where's my paycheck from Season 3? Or Season 4? Huh?"

Christopher took back the spotlight, "When will Chef's paychecks arrive in the mail? And who will be voted off tonight? Find out right now... on Total.. Drama.. Heroes vs. Villains!"

"I'm serious, Chris." Chef replied, and the show cut to the theme song.

The Heroes were well awake, and it was 7 o'clock in the morning, "Yay, I'm so happy Taylor, I mean, Tyler is back!"

Leshawna sarcastically gasped, "Uh-uh girl, when did you remember his name?"

"I don't know," Lindsay replied, curiously. "Wait, who is Tyler again?"

Sierra typed on her laptop, tweeting on Tweeter, "Omg, back for Season 5, so cool! Leshawna, Lindsay, Dawn and I are just chillin', girl things, you know!"

Meanwhile, Dawn was hanging upside down from the top bunk, peacefully meditating. "Sierra, failure is approaching with all this technology, you're downfall will soon become from this."

"Huh?" Sierra replied, "What are you talking about, Dawn?" She was uber excited to actually be talking to one of her favourite contestants, behind Cody, and was fangirling in her mind.

Dawn said, "Nevermind, I shouldn't have said that."

"Girl, what are you doing, hanging upside down?" Leshawna raised her left eyebrow, "Ain't that uncomfortable or something? Doesn't look good."

"I find it to be quite relaxing," Dawn answered her question, "It helps me to practice my meditation, and aura reading."

Lindsay attempted to hang upside down on the top bunk, because she thought it looked interesting, "Whoa, it's like a whole new world, Diane..." But moments after that, she found herself staring at Leshawna's shoes, and she lost her concentration, and fell off.

"Oh my," Dawn flipped off of her position, landing gracefully, "Are you okay, Lindsay?"

"Whoa, girl," Leshawna said, "Be careful."

She rubbed her head in pain, "Aww, I'm fine. But you have really nice shoes, Lefawnda!"

"Uh, thanks." Leshawna replied.

Meanwhile, Jo and Brick sprinted, both racing eachother. "Give it up, Brick For Brains, I'm faster, tougher, and can endure way more than you, momma's boy! I am Jo, I am the best! Get over it."

However, Brick had caught up with her, and was in the lead by a few centimetres, "Actually, Jo, I am!"

This angered Jo, who put in all her energy, and was in the lead, "Nope, Lady Leaks A Lot, I am!"

"Actually," Lightning interfered, bumping in between the two rivals, "Lightning is winning!" Lightning dashed off away, out of their sides, "Bye, dudes! Lightning has taken you out! SHA-" But before he could finish that off, Sha-Loser had collided with a tree.

"Sha-Shut up!" Jo measly chuckled, after overtaking him, "That's karma-" Only for her to trip over a stump, hurting her head. "Oww!"

Brick found himself laughing, "See Jo, you're not the- AHHH!" Brick slipped over on a puddle, and water splashed onto his face. "It's okay, this is normal!"

At the male side of the Heroes tribe, there didn't seem to be as much conflict going on. Owen's stomach grumbled, Sam mashed buttons on his handheld gaming systems, DJ was observing a butterfly, Brick wasn't in the cabin, and Tyler was attempting to do pushups.

"One," Tyler muttered, as he sweated heavily, just trying to do a simple push up. His arms went read, as he looked constipated, "I've got this... So... hard... heavy... 2!" He finally managed to lift himself, and thought of it as a huge accomplishment. "Yes! I'VE DONE IT!"

Sam rolled his eyes, while he gamed away, "Because doing a push-up is something to scream about."

"Excuse me?" Tyler looked over at the unhealthy kid, "I'd like to see you do one."

Sam shook his head, "Can't, need to save my arm energy for later."

"Oh, sick dude!" Tyler replied, understanding what he said the wrong way. "Too much information..."

"No," Sam said, "Not like that. I need it for my video games, much more important than physical health, you know what I'm saying?"

Owen and DJ looked at eachother, and shrugged. "Whatever," Sam said.

**(CONFESSIONAL) DJ: That dude seriously needs to get out more.**

Owen complained in starvation, crying, "I need food... and not what Chef is going to serve us, please. I need something real, and good for you... like peach ice cream, and toffee coated apples, and strawberries dipped in chocolate, and banana split... fruit is good for you..." His mouth begun to water so much, large drops splashed onto DJ's butterfly, startling it.

"Aww, dude!" DJ protested, as the butterfly flew out the hole in the window, which attracted mosquitos, "Not cool, that's gross!"

"What?" Owen shrugged, "You're hungry too!"

DJ glared disappointingly, "That doesn't mean you need to scare away the pretty little butterfly... What did it ever do to you, huh?"

"Seriously?" Owen replied, "You're complaining over a little bug, and not sad that we're not getting fed? This is an outrage! My gosh, I don't know how long I can last, why do I have to be back here? Why?"

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" Eva was heard by everyone, screaming in rage, "Where is my MP3 player? Heather, you little witch, you better not have stolen it again! YOU HEAR ME? That is MY MP3 player, no one else can touch it, BUT ME!"

Heather rolled her eyes, smiling, "Please, why would ever want to touch anything of yours? I'll probably get contaminated with your steroids."

Eva stormed over to the diva, blowing out steam, angrily. "Are you saying my muscles are FAKE? Wanna know what's FAKE? YOUR FACE AND ATTITUDE! You lie to everyone, act like a cow, and expect to be treated amazingly, like a stupid princess. I can easily f*** up a princess, you hear me?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Courtney smiled, engaged into the fight.

Gwen also chuckled, watching the fight. "Such fun."

"No one gave you permission to speak," Courtney snapped.

"Um, news flash, NO ONE CARES!" Gwen snapped back.

"You two!" Eva roared, "Shut it! Where is my MP3 player?"

Heather asked her, "Have you actually gotten off of your lazy butt and taken a look, or just throwing a fit because it isn't in it's usual spot?"

"Who gives you the right to call me lazy, little miss diva?" Eva said to the evil girl, "I'm leader at anything, and I'm the toughest girl, heck, person you've ever met. So you better think twice before you mess with me..."

Suddenly, Gwen noticed the MP3 player on a bench, and quickly dashed over there, and stashed it into her pocket, and walked back to her original spot. While no one was looking, Gwen threw it onto Courtney's bed, and got everyone's attention. "Look, Eva, is that your MP3 player? ON COURTNEY'S BED?"

Eva dashed to it, and lifted her treasured item, "Courtney, you little snitch!"

"What?" Courtney stood, outraged. "I am a C.I.T. NOT a thief.""Well, the evidence is against you," Heather smiled. "I guess that means you owe me an apology, Eva."

Eva stomped on Courtney's bottom bunk, and caused the bunk beds to collapse into Heather's, knocking them both down. "There's your present, Diva. You'll pay for this, MISS B.I.T.C-"

"Guys, let's just chill." Gwen said. "This has gotten way out of hand." Secretly, she was chuckling that she got Courtney into trouble.

In the guy's side of the Villain's Cabin, Alejandro, Duncan and Scott, were just sitting around, bored. "Wow, this competition sucks." Duncan muttered, while he carved a skull into the walls of the cabins. "Sucky people, sucky place, sucky everything."

"I hear ya," Scott replied, sighing. The last competition utterly failed for him, and no one seems to like him, so manipulation will be tough for him. "This is going to be one tough battle."

Duncan looked over at the alleged hillybilly. "When I was talking about 'sucky people', you were one of them I was referring to."

"Whatever," Scott said, not even caring. "Juvenile called, they want their delinquent back."

"Rednecked-hillbilly called, he wants his son back!" Duncan turned around, glaring at the ginger. "Listen, you better not be trying to start something here, or I'll be carving my initials into your face, with my knife."

"Gentleman," Alejandro interfered. He was also despised by many, with only Courtney and Lindsay actually remaining an intact attraction towards him. "This is not how we-"

The two boys said in unison, "Shut it, ladies man!" Alejandro wasn't even going to bother, and he sat back down.

Suddenly, Chris yelled into a microphone. "Alright campers, get dressed in your bathing suits, and meet me at the top of that big cliff you jumped off in the First Season. Come on, this is going to be fun." Chris chuckled.

The scene cut to the contestants, standing on the cliff. Heather protested, "Um, didn't we already do this challenge? Lacking originality? This show cannot go on forever."

"Who gave you the right to talk?" Leshawna budded in, staring down her enemy. "Just keep your white face shut, so we can get things done!"

"Actually, that's not your challenge." Chris said, and he begun to give instructions. "Alright, five members from each team, will take turns jumping off of the cliff, and landing in the safe zone. The remaining four will wait by the beach, at their designated post. The players who dive in, must find the box with your team's logo on their, and drag it onto the shore, and come back up here. Once a team has all five of the packages, they can begin opening them, and solving the trivia questions that come inside it. First team to finish these, WIN! So get your orders going, and start when you're ready."

"Alright, 'ladies'," Scott said, "I'll dive."

"How do we know you ain't just gon' throw the challenge again, like last season?" Lightning protested. "Just leave it all to me."

Jo remarked, "Well, if Scott decides to pull this crap, we'll already settle our first boot."

"Man lady, and moron are right." Heather smirked, "That ginger freak isn't going anywhere near the water. So, Lightning, Jo, Alejandro, Eva and I will jump." She smiled, with an evil grin.

Courtney stood proud, "I deserve to represent this team, not you, Heather."

Heather looked back at her, "Huh, last time you took control, you totally THREW the challenge."

Alejandro silenced everyone, "Alright, we've got the order, let's go. So the rest of you ladies can go back down to the beach."

"Alright team," Brick gave the signal. "We've got to get this down. I volunteer to jump. Anyone else with me?"

"Whoa, oh. Leave it to me. I've got this." Tyler added.

DJ looked over the edge, scared, "No way can I do this."

"Stop being a chicken, DJ. It ain't going to get you nowhere in life." Leshawna rolled her eyes, "I'll jump.

Sierra roared, "I'LL DO IT IN THE NAME OF CODY!"

Dawn raised her hand, "I'd be honoured."

"Alright, let's do this!" Leshawna smiled. "Who's jumping first?"

"Ha, nice try, ladies." Alejandro laughed, as he stood off the edge. "Consider yourself, losers!" Sweat fell onto his eight pack, which attracted Leshawna, Lindsay and Owen. He then dived off the edge.

Leshawna shook her head, "Don't listen to that dude, someone just jump, and the rest of you, go to the beach!"

Dawn walked over to the edge, taking a deep breath. She faced away, and dived into the water, landing cleanly in the middle, directly after Alejandro. As she swam around the bottom of the lake, she couldn't notice anything.

However, Alejandro spotted the first one for his team, and grabbed the parcel, diving up for breath. "The Heroes are failing!" He swam to the edge of the water, and dashed onto the sand, and handed his team the parcel.

Dawn shut her eyes tight, and relaxed her mind, which cleared it of all the frustrating thoughts. As she opened her eyes, a white glow radiated in the water, signalling her the parcel. She grabbed it, and swam back onto the beach.

However, just as she got out, Heather had already dived into the water. She spotted her parcel, and held it under her arms. But before she went up, and crawled to the beach, she noticed one of the opposing team's parcels. Evilly, she grabbed it, and buried it under the sand.

Heather's head then bobbed back up for a breath, and she ran back to the beach, only for Leshawna to come crashing into the water behind her. "Good luck, suckers!"

Leshawna looked around, but she couldn't spot a package. She got back up for air, and sighed. "You can do this, girl, you've done worse." She went back down underwater, and moved around a few rocks, and grabbed one of her teams parcels, and went back to the shore.

Brick and Jo dived in at the exact same time, glaring at eachother. They were rivals, and there was always tension between the two. They swam underwater, eagerly searching for their parcels. Eventually, Jo found hers, and smacked it against Brick's hand.

"Ha!" Jo chuckled, as she reached the shore, "Good luck next time, Lemon Lime Sir I Wet Myself All The Time!" Jo passed it to her team-mates, and ran back up the cliff.

Brick found his parcel, and retrieved it, and gasped for hair. "That one was horrible." Brick placed down the parcel, and dashed up the hill, to greet his hill.

Owen passed gas on the beach, "It's fun being back here!"

"Like, I know right!" Lindsay smiled. "I hope I win!"

"Me too!" Owen smiled, "You deserve to win!"

"Thanks Omar!" Lindsay smiled, "You're the best!"

Sam played his portable device, "Um guys, is this really the time for that?"

Alright. It's Sha-Time!" Lightning took his fifteen minutes of fame, as he dived off of the cliff, "Lightning, STRIKE!" He splashed into the water, which sent huge waves.

"In the name of CODY!" Sierra squealed, as she jumped off the cliff. She bombed into the lake, which caused a humongous wave, sending Lightning crashing onto the beach, barely holding his parcel. She then retrieved her parcel, and went to the shore.

Lightning's eyes rolled up in the back of his eyes, as he was... "Sha-Take-Out." He was unconscious.

"Alright, contestants," Chris announced, as Tyler and Eva stood at the edge of the cliff. "Last divers, before the contestants can begin unwrapping and solving the parcels."

Dawn observed the two contestants, and begun to sense something in her mind. Just the thoughts made her shiver. "This won't end well for our team..."

Tyler jumped into the water, cheering, not before hitting the edge of the cliff multiple times. He screamed in pain, only for Eva to land in the water before him. Tyler then splashed in, and begun searching for the parcel.

However, he could not see it, and Eva had already found the last one for her team, and she speedily swam to the shore, and handed it to the four members, who were busy unwrapping them.

Tyler gasped for air, "I've still got this!" He dunked his head back underwater, only for him to be nipped by a crab. "Ouch! I'll find you, parcel!"

"Let me handle this," Leshawna said, as she walked to the cliff edge, but was stopped by Chris McLean.

He scolded her, "One person at a time, Leshawna."

Scott ripped open the parcel, and held the inside of it, which was a trivial question stapled onto some empty box. "Question 1... Who was the first person voted off from of each Season?"

Courtney raised her hand, "That creepy Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff and Ezekiel again. But I don't know about last season."

"Wasn't it that..." Gwen stopped, "I couldn't even bear to watch that show. Scott, you should know."

"Uh, Staci." Scott replied, answering the question.

"Correct!" Chris said. "The Villains are leading it, with their first question answered, but the Heroes haven't even gotten their last parcel!"

Tyler kept searching underwater, while being attacked by the marine life, but still, nothing. "I will find it, don't worry, team!"

Heather smirked, "I sure don't think you will..."

Leshawna glared at the girl, "Uh oh, I know you did something! You hid it!"

"Please," Heather replied, "Why would I waste my time hiding something from a ghetto rap star wannabe?"

"Oh, you're getting it!" Leshawna glared, as she pulled up her sleeve, and yanked back Heather's head!" This is for three seasons... of torture!"

"Help!" Heather squealed, as Leshawna held her in the air, "Someone get this loser off of me!"

Alejandro smiled, "Sorry, beautiful... You shot me down!"

"Damn it, Alejandro! Help!" Heather called out, only for Leshawna to throw her off the cliff, and Heather came crashing down, landing on Tyler.

"Ooh, nice!" Chris McLean chuckled.

Scott then opened the second parcel, and read the question. "In the fourth season, who controlled the spider? Pfft, easy, it was that crazy Izzy girl."

"Correctamundo!" Chris replied. "Villains leading by two points!"

Tyler scrambled out of the shore, with the final parcel hanging in his mouth, and he dropped to the sand. "I did it..."

"Finally." Owen protested, and he begun to open the parcel.

"Dude, are you okay?" DJ questioned. "You're kinda..."

Tyler replied, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and everything around him was dizzy. "I'm good."

"Ugh," Heather protested. "I hate that Leshawna!"

Scott ripped open the third parcel, and read, "Who supported Heather in the final episode of Total Drama World Tour?"

"Eww," Courtney replied. "Who would support her? I was a clear supporter of Alejandro! And he squished her like a bug!"

Gwen stated, "Who would support Courtney?"

"Wasn't it the two dorks?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, but what were their names?" Chris answered.

"Cody and Harold!" Gwen stated.

Chris rang a bell, "Third point for the villains! Pick up the pace, Heroes!"

Lindsay read out the question, "Who was a part of Heather's Alliance in Total Drama Island?" She stood confused, "That's a tough one... I'm not sure..."

"Grr, I can't remember either!" Owen said.

"How would I know?" Sam asked.

"Lindsay," DJ said, "Weren't you a part of her alliance?"

A bell rung in Lindsay's mind. "Oh, right! Beth and I were in her alliance. I like totally remembered, Heather was such a cow!"

"Correct!" Chris said. "The Heroes have managed to accumulate just ONE point, while the Villains are leading it with 3. Give up, Heroes, no chance for you!"

Scott then unravelled the fourth parcel for his team, and read it out, "Which contestant was Lightning always confusing for a male? Wasn't that man-lady, Jo?"

"Correct-a-hoy!" Chris announced. "That's a new one!"

The Heroes opened their second parcel, and Lindsay read out, "Who was the first person el-am-in-ta-ted from Total Drama Is-Land? I don't know..."

"Ezekiel!" DJ said, scoring a point for his team.

Meanwhile, Scott read out the final question for his team, "Who was the sole reason that the Toxic Rats kept sucking?"

"You're looking at him, right now!" Courtney smiled. "That ginger weirdo Scott."

"The Villains win the first challenge, with five points, and the Heroes only had two! Weak effort. Seriously." McLean had announced. "So, Heroes, elimination ceremony tonight. Make it snappy."

At the Heroes Cabin, Dawn, Leshawna, Sierra and Lindsay were all discussing who to vote for. "I'm saying we either boot Tyler, or Sam. Both are deadweight, and they're slowing us down seriously in challenges." Leshawna suggested.

"No, not Tyler!" Lindsay protested. "I mean, why not just Sam?"

"Tyler must go. A great darkness surrounds him. He can't stay here any longer, or he's at risk!" Dawn warned, but Lindsay did not listen.

"Dana, Tyler is my boyfriend!" She replied, "I can't just eliminate him."

Sierra put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder, "I know how it feels, torn between a boy, but do what's right! He can't be here, he's losing us challenges!"

In the male side of the cabin, things were going differently. "Alright, team, any suggestions on who should get the boot?"

"Tyler. Lindsay. Sam." DJ said.

Owen agreed, "Yeah, these guys aren't doing a very good job here."

"Whoa, you can't vote off me or Lindsay!" Tyler protested, "But you can vote Sam!"

Brick replied, "We must do what is right."

At the elimination ceremony, the nine members of the team sat on the stools at Camp Wawanakwa, by the large bonfire. Chris stood there, holding a plate of eight marshmallows. Someone was gettin' flung today.

"Alright campers, votes have been cast, and one of you will be going home tonight." Chris looked at the campers, eagerly waiting for their symbol of safety. "If I give you a marshmallow, you are safe."

He held the first one out in his hand, and threw it. "Dawn."

Dawn caught her marshmallow, but instead of eating it, she threw it to Owen. "I will only consume naturally made foods, and healthy foods."

"Thanks!" Owen said, as he devoured the marshmallow. However, he received another one from Chris.

"Owen is safe." Chris announced, and held the third marshmallow out, and threw it. "Brick."

Brick caught it, and saluted to Chris, who just rolled his eyes. "Sir, thank you, sir!"

Chris then held out two more, and threw them in two different directions, "Leshawna and Sierra are both safe tonight."

Lindsay and Sierra hi-fived, as Sierra instantly ate her marshmallow. "Mmm, I always use to eat these while watching the show at home... These ones are SO much better!"

"Um, yeah." Chris held out another two, and threw them, "DJ and Sam, you're safe."

Sam was happy to receive a marshmallow, as he had thought that he was up next for elimination. "Yes!" He ate it, while playing his portable gaming device.

Lindsay and Tyler faced eachother, in shock. One of the couple was going home tonight.

**TYLER'S CONFESSIONAL: It was either her, or me... I had to do this. I'm so sorry baby.**

"This is the final marshmallow, campers." Chris held the suspense for a few minutes, and finally threw it. "Lindsay. Sorry Tyler, but you're eliminated."

Tyler stood up, in protest. "What? But I thought we were going to vote her off? Why couldn't we have stuck with Sam?"

"Sorry about that," Sam said. "I kinda changed my vote..."

"You're dead!" Tyler called out, but before he could stand up, he was hung over Chef's shoulders, and was thrown onto the dock. "Hey, what are you doing? Where's the Boat of Losers?"

Chris chuckled, "Yeah, we change the procedure every season. We were going to bring back the Hurl, but, this looked like a whole lot more fun!"

Tyler yelled out, as he was strapped onto the mega slingshot, with no safety harnesses whatsoever. "You can't do this, it's not safe!"

"Nothing's safe on this show," Chef grunted, as he pulled Tyler back, and eventually let go. "So long, loser!" Tyler's scream echoed, as he landed in the land on unknown-ness.

"Not even time for a goodbye kiss..." Lindsay wiped a tear from her eye, as her boyfriend was the first to be eliminated.

"One done, who's next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!" Chris ended the episode.


	3. Chapter 3: Sasquatch Strikes Back!

Chris McLean looked deviously at the camera's, which begun recording the third episode. "Last time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, Sierra wouldn't stop being so excited about meeting the newbies from Season Four. Seriously? Get a grip! We had our first challenge, which involved cliff jumping and problem solving, so it wasn't a good idea for the Heroes to have both Tyler and Lindsay on their team."

"In the end," Chris added, "The weaksauce team, Heroes, lost and Tyler was sent home, due to Sam changing his vote to Tyler, along with the girls. The drama is just getting started this season. Who will go home next? Who will get injured next? Found out TONIGHT on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains."

The scene then cut to the Mess Hall, where the two teams were in line, waiting for their meals. Brick stood proud, as he held out his food tray, eager for Chef to slap on the slop. "More for me, Sir!" He saluted.

Chef rolled his eyes, as he pulled out the ladle, and spread the disgusting slob onto his tray. Brick lipped his lips in awe, and returned to his table. "What a weird kid, who'd actually eat this slop?"

"Then why would you ever cook it?" Courtney said, as she held out her tray. "Frankly, I'm insulted that you'd ever try to feed someone like me this junk."

"Back of the line, Heroes first!" Chef shouted at the C.I.T. "Can't you read the signs?"

"Pfft, whatever." Courtney snapped, and decided to skip out on breakfast altogether, and sit at her team's table. "This competition sucks."

Dawn observed the inside of the kitchen, while Chef went to the back, to grab more serves of the slop. "I'm not even sure if this is processed or not... Gosh, this place is worse than my trip to the slaughterhouse..."

"You'll get use to it," Leshawna said, feeling sympathetic for the girl. "It's not that bad if you really think about it." Leshawna was then served, and she returned to her table.

"I'm a strict vegetarian, and I'm unable to even identify what's been cooked into this." Dawn stood in disgust, as she retrieved her plate. Even this food was worse than what she got last season.

Chef spat, and smiled, "This ain't no five star restaurant sweetie... You get what I find that's expired, and that has been left on the ground!"

Dawn returned to her table with the dish, poking at it, when suddenly, a baby mouse crawls out, and tugs at her sweater. "Aww, aren't you just the most adorable little thing? It's okay, it's okay." She pet it like a dog, which disgusted Leshawna.

"Are you seriously petting one of those rabies carrying disease freaks?" Her breakfast came right back up her esophagus, but she quickly gulped it back down, and faced away. "There goes my apetite, hungry Brick?"

Brick immediately snatched her bowl at the thought of this, "Thank you sir, I mean, thank you ma'am!"

"Ok, I think you're enjoying this a bit too much..." Leshawna sat, shocked. "This sucks, isn't there like anything to eat?'

"Ugh, fully agree." Sam added, as he slammed his tray down on the table, in disgust. "I can't remember the food being THIS bad. I need my fuel for gaming, perhaps some salty treats or sugary beverages. They'll do the trick, like always."

Dawn looked at him awkwardly, "Those sound like the things you shouldn't be consuming. Too much salt can cause your body to try and dilute it, which raises blood pressure."

"Whatevs." Sam replied, as he pulled out his portable handheld gaming device.

Back in the line, DJ was waiting in line with Lindsay, getting their slop served to them. "Um, is this even real food? Are you we can even eat this?" DJ panicked.

"Don't be such a sissy, Momma's Boy." Chef splattered the food onto his plate, "Stop wasting my time, go to your gosh darn table, and EAT!"

After getting a scent of the food, Lindsay grabbed the pot that the source was coming from, and instantly threw up into it, and grabbed her tray, which Chef had just filled with the slop. "Sorry, Chet."

Lindsay then walked to her table, angering Chef. "You moron, it's Chef! Villains, along with tubby and stalker girl, you get notin'!"

"What?" Owen fell on his knees in shock, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" He begun to sub, and tug at Sierra's leg, "WHY?"

"Oh my gosh, a fan favourite is touching me... EEEEE!" Sierra couldn't contain her excitement. She wasn't a huge fan of Owen, but people who enjoyed her blogs were. "So exciting!"

Eva slammed her fist on the table, "This is rediculous!"

"Would you really want to eat that slap anyway?" Gwen smirked.

"It's just stuff from the bathroom floors, nothing fancy." Duncan added, smiling at Gwen.

This caused Courtney's blood to enrage, still annoyed with the couple. "Shut up. Maybe some of us are actually hungry!"

Duncan smiled, in a desperate attempt to annoy the girl, "What's the matter, Ex-Princess? Crying over spoiled milk? Get over yourself."

"Why don't you and weird goth girl just quit the competition, and go away forever? That'd make everyone happy." Courtney replied, snapping.

Gwen smirked, "Chill out."

"I AM CHILLED!" Courtney screamed out loud in the mess hall, furious.

"SHUT UP!" Eva roared, smacking Courtney upside the head. "Some people are trying to relax!"

Gwen and Duncan chuckled at the sigh, only for Courtney to glare, "Shut up!"

"I don't care, Lightning has his super protein shakes to make everything just right!" Lightning pulled out a large tub, filled with powder, which he mixes with liquid.

"I guess we could make you a Powder-Puff Girl." Jo smirked, "Give me some, Jock-Strap!"

Lightning chuckled, then glared, "No way girly boy, or boyly girl, it's ain't yours! It's all Lightning's!"

"Must... have... protein..." Owen screamed out in hunger, and snatched the container from Lightning's hands, opening it up, and swallowing it all.

"Hey, what are you doing to Lightning's protein powder?" Lightning observes this, and snatches it back, noticing it is empty. "NO! This ain't right! Why would you ever do this, you fatty?" Lightning's cries disturbed all of the other campers in the Mess Hall.

**Heather's Confessional: That Lightning guy seriously needs to get it together...**

Chef held out a pot, "Good news! You guys can have food after all!"

"Neat, what is it? Burnt toast covered with expired butter and cockroach full jam?" Duncan sarcastically replied. "Not interested, Cheffy."

Chef splashed the pot onto all of the Villains, along with Sierra and Owen, but with the exception of Courtney, who was sitting at the tables, laughing. "Ahah! Take that, ya losers!"

"Oh, shut it, Courtney!" Heather snapped. "Your input is not appreciated, less appreciated than Scott's. Well, that's an overstatement. It's on the same line of neglection."

"Welcome to the dark side, pal." Scott nudged Courtney, who instantly slapped him back, getting slime on her hands. "Ow, what the heck was that for?"

She smiled, "Don't touch me."

Leshawna also chuckled at the Villains, as green ooze dripped from them, "Yo, that's karma for you all!"

"Oh my gosh, Leshawna." Heather said, "I love your earings. May I ask, where they discontinued in the sixties? Pure adorable-ness. I really mean it."

Leshawna raised her fist, "Oh no you did not! Leshawna's gonna give you a beat-down!"

"Lightning will strike!" Lightning glared at Owen, and wiped the slime off of his forehead, "You're going down, tubby!" Jo rolled her eyes,

**Jo's Confessional: Technically speaking, Lightning comes before thunder. But in Jock-Strap's case, it seems Thunder is riding faster than the Lightning...**

Chris muttered, "You guys are seriously annoying... wanna know your punishment?" Chris evily grinned, as a giant cage dropped into the Mess Hall, and the creature inside banged desperately against it, roaring it's terrible roar. "I'd run now, seriously."

The box bashed open, revealing Sasquatchanakwa, and the contestants all dashed outside. Lightning cried over the remains of his protein powder, only for him to be lifted by the sasquatch. "Yo, what are you doing, man? No one touches the Lightning like that!"

It roared, and threw the powder-puff over his shoulder, and dashed out into the forest, while Lightning screamed in horror, "Where are you taking the Lightning? The challenge is that way! No!"

"Where did that sasquatch thing take Jock-strap?" Jo questioned, folding her arms.

"Lightning is now gone for the challenge." Chris announced. "And, unless you want to end up like him, you might want to run for your lives. But wait a second while I explain everything. Sasquatchanakwa will be hunting you all down, one by one. But it is your job to run through the island, looking for the finish line. First team there wins! However, if both teams arrive within a short amont of time from eachother, the team who lost the most members will lose, and will be voting someone out tonight. Go!"

**Heather's Confessional: Make a lot of noise, attract the Sasquatch, and push a hero in the way. Sounds like a plan.**

The Villain's scattered into the forest, only for the Heroes to follow. However, Dawn, Leshawna and Sam stayed back, waiting by the Mess Hall. "I don't believe the finish line is in the forest, also, we have a huge chance of getting caught by the Sasquatch in there." Dawn spoke out.

"Mhm, definitely." Leshawna agreed.

"I'm not playing any games with that Sasquatch, unless it was a video game. That'd be sweet." Sam chuckled, as the trio begun walking around the campgrounds, searching for the finish line, while keeping an eye out for Sasquatchanakwa.

"Got any ideas where to check?" Leshawna pondered, as they scanned the vicinity. Dawn and Sam shrugged, "Just as I suspected."

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Heather watched the three look around for the finish line. "What exactly are we doing here, Heather, and why should I help you? You betrayed me!"

"Please, you would've done the same." Heather smirked.

"Actually, I was willing on sharing the prize money with you!" Al replied sheepishly, rolling his eyes. "I'm out."

However, Heather tugged at his shirt, and pulled him back. "Uh-uh, villains stick together."

"What's the plan?" Alejandro asked the girl, and she grinned.

Heather informed him, "So, I'm not walking through that forest, too risky. And those three seem to have some idea of where the finish line is. I'm saying that we follow them, and if possibly, sabotage. Are you in, or what? Never mind, you're coming either way."

"And if I don't?" Al shrugged.

"Expect to be the first one eliminated from our team." Heather fakely smiled, and peered on the Heroes. "Come on, let's move further!"

The camera then cut to the rest of the Heroes, who were trailing through the forest, constantly checking on whether there was the Sasquatch or not, or any other dangerous critters. Brick shivered, "I hope that Sasquatch doesn't get us..."

"Don't worry, Bill, everything will be fine." Lindsay smiled, as she walked through the forest.

Owen's stomach grumbled, as hunger filled his thoughts. "My gosh, I really could eat a Sasquatch of a meal... That protein didn't really fill me up..."

"This challenge is not cool," DJ huddled between the contestants, and even the soud of a twig snapping, freaked him out. "Argh!"

Suddenly, load noises where heard, as the Sasquatch roared through the forest, standing directly behind the team. It growled, and begun chasing them.

"Oh my gosh! Run guys!" Sierra panted, as she also sprinted out of the way, running through the forest. "Don't let it get ya, such a homewrecker!"

Owen tried to run as fast as he could, but he panted heavily, and fell on the ground. "Take me, and hopefully give me food." Owen fell on the ground. The Sasquatch snatched him, along with a frightened DJ, and stormed back away in the forest, pleased.

The Heroes stopped running, and got back into their group. Only Brick, Lindsay and Sierra remained in the forest. "We lost two men out there, two men! Not happy!" Brick was annoyed. "I can't leave anyone behind! It's in my code!"

"Where did Dawn, Leshawna and Sam go?" Sierra stood, confused. "Didn't they go in the forest with us?"

"Oh yeah, they didn't go in, they went looking elsewhere." Lindsay remembered, and informed her team.

Brick sighed, "We're doomed. We can't find five of our team mates, we're lost in the forest, and even if we get to the flag pole, we've already got penalised."

"Don't be sad, we could always win this!" Lindsay smiled, optimistically. "We've just got to keep looking."

"I will not let that big purple sasquatchy homewrecker ruin this challenge for our team!" Sierra roared. "I'm going to find that sasquatch. Brb!"

"No, Sierra! Don't leave us..." Brick called out, but his attempts were futile, as Sierra dashed off further into the woods, in search for her enemy. "Darn it, I guess it's just us two..."

The camera then cut over to the Villains, as they walked through the forest, in search of the finish line. "Finding a finish line? Pfft, easy. Back home, my papi and I would go searching through the air vents for rattle snakes. Much more interesting than this garbage." Scott said, while walking, and begun whittling something.

"Like you'd be able to take down that sasquatch thing..." Courtney glared. "Well, at least you wouldn't try to steal it's boyfriend, like someone over here..."

Gwen snapped, "That was two seasons ago, seriously! Just drop it, Courtney! It's done with!"

Duncan blocked his ears, as the two girls begun arguing. His enraged him. "My gosh, would you two please shut up. We've got to find the finish line, and we don't have time for this."

"Whatever," Courtney says. "I don't have time for this, either. I'm winning this time. Try to vote me out, and we'll see what my lawyers have to say about it..."

Eva snapped a branch over her knee, turned around, and glared at the girls. "Shut up for once, or you're all going to be receiving some serious damage!"

"You really need to take a chill pill, Eva. If you want to win this, then you've got to stay calm, and focus. I will not let you all be the reason that I miss out on a million dollars..." Courtney glared at the team.

Duncan yelled out, "Courtney, would you just shut your mouth? Please, that would be great! No one here likes you, and I've got the urge to slap you across the face, even if I get in trouble with the law! So shut it, and let me find this finish line!"

**Duncan's Confessional: Ugh, that Courtney... I still can't believe I ever dated her. Man, this sucks. Only third episode in, and I'm already at everyone's throats. This is gonna blow, big time.**

"Finally," Eva turned back around, only to hear loud roars, and a horrible stench. The Sasquatch was standing right in front of her, and it's snot spat it out from it's oversized nose, landing next to Eva. "Pfft, what the heck, producers? This is the best you've got?"

Fearlessly, Eva roundhouse kicked the creature in the groin area, which caused it kneel in pain. Eva prepared to smack it again, but it grabbed her before she could. "RAWR!"

"My gosh, it's got Eva..." Gwen stood back, frightened.

**Gwen's Confessional: Alright, who's idea was it to bring this critter back? Ugh, and put me on the same team as Courtney? Producers, you're digging your own grave!**

As the Sasquatch dashed off with Eva, the sun shined through the forest, and beamed on the finish line. The Villains could see it, and it pointed to a small cliff, right outside the forest. "Quick, over there!" Both Courtney and Duncan said in unison, but then glared at eachother.

Dawn, Leshawna, and Sam begun walking around the island, until Dawn peered over a slope, which contained the finish line. She pointed at it, and informed the other two, "Over there! Look, the finish line!"

"Sweet, we might actually win this win!" Leshawna cheered. "You go girl! Now let's get there before the Villains do!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Great, more running..."

The Heroes continued to run, with Leshawna and Dawn leading, while Sam panted heavily. Leshawna warned him, "Come on, gameblob, don't be the reason we lose today!"

"I'm... coming... I'll... make it... need... games..." Sam was puffed out, but he kept running.

Dawn called out, "Only a few feet left, we can do this!" Dawn passed the finish line, with Leshawna and Sam also crossing it. They both drop to the floor panting, and Dawn comforts Sam. "You were neglected as a child, and no one accepted you... It's okay..."

"W-wh-what? Who told you... What?" Sam sat, creeped out, and confused on how she knew about his past.

She rested her arm on his shoulder, "Your parents may be tough on you, but you'll live a fine and happy life..."

Sam stood, confused, only for Chris to arrive at the finish line, "Ah, the victims are here. Only three of you made it? Not impressed... However, the Villains still have a few minutes to finish the challenge, or you guys automatically win. If they come back with more members, they win! They come back with less, you guys win!"

"Ugh, I hope they're lost..." Leshawna smirked, only for her to notice them emerging out of the forest. "Uh, oh, we're done like dinner..."

"No, they beat us there!" Scott whined, as his team neared the finish line. "Stupid challenge..."

Courtney said, "We can still win this, as long as we get there in time, and we've got more members!"

"What Courtney said, but I can't believe I'm agreeing with her!" Gwen rolled her eyes, as her team neared the finish line.

There they were, the five fierce villains, who had already lost two members, and Alejandro and Heather had just joined them, after spying on the three Heroes. The seven were going to win it. What could go wrong? I'll tell you what, the sasquatch!

"Are you kidding me?" Duncan stomped his foot on the ground, as the yeti blocked their path, roaring. "Dude, this can't be happening!"

"Darn it, now we'll never win!" Heather snapped, furious. "Why didn't you guys just lure it off earlier?"

"Where were you two, smooching?" Gwen glared at the two.

"No, we weren't... now someone move this yeti, we don't have long!" Heather stomped her foot.

The sasquatch swung out it's hand, knocking Scott, Courtney and Duncan onto the side, and they couldn't move. It roared again, as it faced Alejandro, Heather, Jo and Gwen. "We're screwed!" Gwen cried out, as it got in closer on them.

However, before it could swipe them out too, a loud screaming female voice came, and her feet smacked the Yeti onto the ground. "Take this, homewrecker! Leave my team alone!" Sierra had knocked it unconscious, and looked at the finish line. "Victory, here we come!"

However, Alejandro, Gwen, Heather, Jo and Sierra all crossed the finish line at the same time, that Chris couldn't pick out who won. "Who won?" Dawn questioned, curiously.

"And the winner is... The next person who arrives and crosses the finish line, will win it for their team! Gosh, I hate these annoying ties. So stupid, well, stupid cast, stupid things happen." Chris folded his arms.

Leshawna watched, as Lindsay and Brick came running out of the forest, spotting the finish line. "Ooh, they're going to win this for us!"

"No, come on you slackers, get up!" Heather yelled at Scott, Courtney and Duncan, who were in too much pain to do anything. "We are NOT losing this challenge because of you guys!"

"Heather, m'lady, please, you should just relax." Alejandro suggested, in his sweet, seductive voice.

Heather blushed for a minute, but then went back to her ruthless personality. She wasn't going to let Alejandro get the best of her again. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired of this!"

**Alejandro's Confessional: Heather still craves me, along with Lindsay and Courtney. This could definitely work to my advantage again...**

"Move along, maggot!" Brick commanded, as he and Lindsay neared the finish line. He spotted the yeti unconscious, which had their path cleared for them. "Tango down, we're winning this fight!"

"Oh, I love the Tango dance! It's so adorable, like this one time, at the school dance-" Lindsay stopped, as Brick silenced her.

The two were nearing the finish line, and it was a few feet away. However, Scott shook his head, and noticed this. He could do nothing, and let his team lose, but there was a chance they'd vote him off. "I've got to be smarts..." Right before the Heroes could pass the finish line, Scott dragged himself closer, and reached his arm over it.

"And the Villains have scored victory, twice in a row!" Chris announced, much the Heroes dismay. "Heroes, so close, but you sucked. Elimination ceremony tonight."

The episode then flashed to the Mess Hall, where the Heroes were discussing who should be eliminated. "DJ's scared of everything, Sam's too unfit, and Owen... I'm not sure what to class him as." Leshawna said to the female members of the team. "It's going to be a tough decision tonight. But we need one guy to pull the numbers. And who are we gonna vote?"

The four begun discussing names, until they finally agreed on on themselves. "Don't worry, I'll get that fifth vote." Sierra winked, as she looked over to the guys.

The episode then flashed over to the elimination ceremony, in which the eight Heroes sat, curious of who was going to be voted off next. No one felt safe, well, none of the guys did. DJ was a scaredy cat, Brick was too awkward, Sam is a weird blob of fast food, and Owen... he's a blob of ten fast food chains, mixed into one.

"Well, guys. Not many of you can really call themselves safe. Leshawna and Dawn located the finish first for their team, so I guess they're pretty much the only ones who can class themselves as safe." Chris winked, and threw them both marshmallows. "However, all of you have your flaws, well, the ones who still aren't safe."

"Brick, you're too much of a weird and annoying cadet, Lindsay, a monkey has more brains than you, and Sam, just really sad bro." He threw them marshmallows, "But you three are safe."

DJ, Owen and Sierra sat in suspense, just waiting for their marshmallows. "Not too impressed with you three, either. But, Owen is safe."

Owen caught his marshmallow, and instantly devoured it. "Thanks, dude!"

"Don't mention it, bro!" Chris winked, and looked back at the campers. "Both of you have good reasons to go home tonight. DJ, you're a big o' chicken who flunked the challenge, by getting caught early. Sierra, you ditched Brick and Lindsay to take down the Yeti, which is the main reason why the Villain's won. The other reason is that you guys suck, so who is it going to be?"

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris held the suspense, and the camera flashed to the two contestants, who nibbled on their fingernails in suspense. "Sierra. Sorry, DJ, but, you're OUT!"

"Yay!" Sierra gobbled down her marshmallow, "Sorry DJ..."

Sam whiped his forehead, "You were kinda deadweight..."

"Look who's talking." Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for letting my team down, yo. You can win it, Heroes." DJ walked down the Dock-of-Shame, but witnissed a weird device. "Yo, where'd the boat go?"

Chris winked, as Chef strapped him onto the slingshot. Chris pulled it back tightly, which frightened DJ. "Congratulations, you're the second camper to test this device." Chris let go, chuckling, and DJ wailed in mid-air. "Two down, fifteen to go until one is left standing. Who will go home next? Will the Heroes pick up the pace? Find out next time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!" The episode cut to the end credits.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge of the Hatchet

'Twas a beautiful evening at Camp Wawanakwa, and the teams were happily sleeping indoors, except for a few. The Heroes were still struggling to keep up with the Villains, having already lost a player yesterday, and one a few hours ago. DJ and Tyler would be missed. But what could possibly break the peace and quiet of the beautiful midnight? Even all of the animals were sleeping gracefully in the forest.

"CAMPERS, GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP, PRONTO!" A loud voice yelled into a microphone, which instantly awoke all of the campers. "I REPEAT, GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP, PRONTO!"

Brick saluted, as his sleep was broken, and he dashed out of his cabin, "Sir, yes sir!"

"You're quite pumped for a challenge, aren't you?" Dawn seemingly levitated beside Brick, "Well, that does make a lot of sense, as you feel the need to look up to someone tough and aggressive, so he or she'll put you in your spot. It's definitely shown quite well through your aura."

"What... How do you... Nevermind..." Brick stood, shocked.

Courtney glared at Chef, "What could be so important that it couldn't wait until morning? I am a C.I.T and I need my rest! Gosh, who do you think you are?" Courtney stomped her foot on the ground.

"Keep the complaining coming, Princess." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Don't you DARE ever call me that, ever!" Courtney slapped him across the face. "We're over, no need to act all- whatever, just shut up!"

Eva raised her fist, "Why don't YOU shut up for once? Seriously? No one cares about all your yapping, it's so annoying! My gosh!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! YOU'VE GOT A CHALLENGE TO COMPLETE, AND IF YOU COWER OUT, YOUR TEAM WILL BE ELIMINATING SOMEONE, PRONTO! NOW DO YOU WANT THAT?" Chef yelled into the microphone, and both Courtney and Eva folded their arms. "NOW, OFF TO THE MESS HALL, MAGGOTS!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick saluted Chef yet again, and the teams begun to jog to the Mess Hall.

The scene then cut to the Mess Hall, where the teams sat at their respective tables, waiting for Chef Hatchet to emerge from the kitchen. They were tired, they were worried, and most of all, they were scared of that monster, who cooks their daily meals three times a day. Who knew what he was going to serve them tonight? Who knew? Chef knew. Chris didn't know what was going on, all he did was leave them with a fun challenge from Chef, that they'd remember for the rest of their lives. 3

"Oh great, two challenges in one day?" Leshawna protested at her table, which consisted of Brick, Dawn, Lindsay, Owen, Sam, Sierra and herself, who were the remaining member of the heroes. "What junk is Chef gonna serve us tonight?"

Owen rubbed his hands together in joy, "Who cares? It's food we're talking about here! Bring it on, Cheffie!"

Dawn's mind wasn't sensing anything good, at all. She was shivering in fear. "This challenge won't lead us anywhere... if we endure it, we might not even survive another day... literally... I'm just shaking in my mind, as the negative energy that's coming from the kitchen just... freaks me out... And the dark aura that surrounds Chef..."

Leshawna put her hand around her shoulder, "Don't worry girl, I've had to deal with him for three whole seasons. Just don't back chat him, and you'll be fine."

"But this is worse than what's happened on television in the first four seasons," Dawn protested, as she gulped in fear. "By all means, Mother Earth, you must not let me pass over in this challenge..."

**Leshawna's Confessional: I truly felt sorry for that girl, as she's only what, seen Chef like one time? But she is all kinds of weird. Auras, energy, animals, levitation stuff? I thought that junk was only in movies, but it's kinda scaring me now, just thinking about it...**

"I don't know, Dawn." Sam shrugged his shoulders, while playing a game on his gaming device. "Really can't be too bad. I'd rather eat, than well, run... And, I'd certainly rather game all night than run. I'd pretty much do a whole lot of things than run. Don't judge me."

Brick stood up, trying to lead the Heroes. "Alright team, we must do whatever we can to lead us to victory, my fellow soldiers. We must assist all our allies in need, and don't leave any men behind. You'll regret, soldiers!"

"Um, I'm not sure how we'd be leaving any one behind, but, game on!" Owen said, as he licked his lips upon catching the scent of what was cooking in the kitchen. "This is going to be awesome! So much epicness in eating food, the best challenge ever!"

"Aww, I hope this doesn't like, make me fat, though." Lindsay definitely wasn't looking forward to the challenge, at all.

The Villains were also at their table, desperately waiting for the challenge to win, so they can whoop some Hero butt again, for the third time in a row. "Listen up team, we've got this. We have already beat them two times in a row, so there is really no competition."

"What m'lady said, madam." Alejandro winked at Courtney, playing her like a violin. She gushed over him in her mind for a few seconds, but then went back to her competitive attitude. Alejandro knew what he was doing, and had to do whatever he could to protect himself from elimination."

Heather and Duncan both rolled their eyes at this sight, but were both feeling a little envy inside themselves. They instantly attempted to through these feelings outside of their body, but, to no avail.

**Heather's Confessional: That jerk, all going lovely with the stupid C.I.T- I mean, pfft, who's he feeling... he..he... YOU BETTER NOT AIR THIS CONFESSIONAL!**

**Duncan's Confessional: Al and Courtney, huh? See how well that worked out in World Tour? She's still not over me, I can sense it. Man, I kinda do miss her complaining, but meh, at least Gwen isn't half as annoying as she is. YOU BETTER NOT AIR THIS CONFESSIONAL!**

"Um, this is probably an eating challenge, they've got Owen. Isn't that some form of threat?" Gwen added, as she peered over to the tubby teen, who was eagerly awaiting the food.

Alejandro and Heather grinned at eachother, with evil looks, which would make Satan look like the good guy. Heather smiled, "We've already got that covered..." A strange bottle was hidden behind Alejandro's back, but it was unknown what it contained.

**Alejandro's Confessional: Owen is their champion eater, who I wouldn't consider a threat, unless it was an eating challenge. I can't just let him win this... So, I've got to do something.**

Lightning was pumped for the challenge, "Lightning's got this covered, as long as it's got protein! That tubby who stole all my powder, is going down!"

"Wow, Lightning is it, extraordinary name. We hope you can drag us to victory... trust me, it'll contain quite a lot of protein." Alejandro fakely befriended it, winking at Heather. They knew what they were doing.

Scott rolled his eyes, seeing through Alejandro so transparantly. However, Lightning didn't believe it. Scott didn't like Alejandro at all. "Hey, Al, what's up." The nickname 'Al' infuriated Alejandro, but he tried to hold in his anger.

Alejandro smiled, "Ah, Scott is it? I truly appreciate your motives last season. Feeling recovered after a fatal shark attack? My, not even nature appreciates your presence, so just move along, or be voted out. Your choice."

"Whatever, AL!" Scott smirked.

However, Jo did not like Scott one bit, and smacked him upside the head, "Shut it, Ginger Snaps!"

"And if it isn't, Jo-" Alejandro attempted to flirt with her.

"Um, no, lose the flirting, please. It's incredibly weak, and you're not going to manipulate me with your looks. I'm not as shallow as some of us here." Jo cut him off, and later glared at Courtney and Heather.

Alejandro winked at the jockette, flirtatiously. "Fiesty, I like that." Heather and Courtney both glared at her, jealous.

Suddenly, Chef emerged, holding a giant pot, which gave off a terrible smell. "Your dinner has been served. Fresh, lovely, five-star out of one hundred quality food, which consists of various traditional herbs, spices and other ingridients, typically found left over in the garbage cans, bathroom floors, blankets and greasers. You eat it, and your team moves on. You don't eat it, and you're eliminated from the challenge, which isn't big help torwards your team. Fill up your bowls, now!"

The Villains were first in line, and begun to fill up their bowls, reluctantly. Alejandro and Heather were last in line for a reason. Sabotage. Alejandro winked at Chef, "Hey, Chef. I couldn't help but notice, that, you're looking quite smooth today. Working out?"

"Eh, a bit. Chris has really been annoying me for the past week, so I needed to unleash my anger on you guys. Sorry pretty boy." Chef replied.

"Ah, it's okay." Alejandro replied, fakely, and tipped his own nose. This gave Heather the signal, and she poured the powder into the soup, and ran back to her table. "Now Chef, this certainly looks delicious, and I will enjoy it, quite a lot."

Chef smiled, "I hope you do, Alejandro." Alejandro returned to his table, smiling evily.

Both teams then were ready to eat, waiting for Chef to give them the heads up. "You may start... now!"

Brick begun swallowing spoonfuls of the dish, not noticing anything tasting different. However, he enjoyed every bit of it. "This is great cooking, Chef! Like the stuff we were forced to eat back in the cadets!"

"You're actually... enjoying this?" Leshawna sat, confused, as vomit filled her throat, just from taking once sip of it.

"My tongue... so... itchy!" Lindsay cried out, after taking one spoonful. "I can't eat this..." Her tongue had become red, as she scratched it so. A secret ingridient must've gotten into it somehow, but who knows what it was?

Sierra lifted the bowl, and poured the entire dish into her mouth, swallowing it all. "Done!"

Leshawna's tongue also begun to itch, after taking another spoonful. "My tongue... Ah! Somebody! How can you be eating this stuff! My gosh! Agh!" Both she and Lindsay scratched at their tongues, furiously, and pushed their bowls away. "I can't do this."

"Me neither, it was like... this one time... at fashion camp... I accidentally drank the glue... It was so sad..." Lindsay cried out, as her tongue was irritated.

"Lindsay and Leshawna pull out of the challenge! Heroes, you guys are sucking right now!" Chef glared, as the two girls sat out, annoyed.

Owen also swallowed the entire bowl, and Brick had just finished it. "A lil' itchy and spicy, but, I give it a 9/10! Good work Chef!"

Dawn and Sam refused to eat, after seeing what happened. "No way am I doing that..." Sam protested. "I'd like my tongue to keep intact..."

"CREEPY GIRL AND GAME JUNKY ARE ALSO OUT OF THE CHALLENGE. ONLY CADET MEAT, TUBBY, AND SUGAR ADDICTED CREEPY FAN MOVE ON FOR THE HEROES!" Chef screamed into the microphones.

**Alejandro's Confessional: Well, my plan didn't work so well, only leaving Lindsay and Leshawna with itchy tongues. But, it knocked four people out of the challenge, so that's a plus. Heather and I do make a good team... huh... **

Duncan took spoonfuls of the soup, not really caring. "Yeah, Juvie serves this crap all the time. I don't complain."

"Ugh, how can you expect someone like me to eat this? My gosh! Who do you think I am?" Courtney protested, but was comforted by Alejandro.

Alejandro grabbed another powder, which he had snatched from DJ's cabinet, which he left on the island. "Here, courtesy of DJ, he wanted me to have this..." He poured the Mama Spice onto everyone's bowls, and they enjoyed the dish.

"I don't know how that stuff can make absolute trash turn into a masterpiece... but I need that spice." Gwen said, as she gulped down the soup. "Mmmm."

"Wimps." Duncan rolled his eyes, as he finished the dish without using the spice.

Jo grinned, as she finished her dish. "How do you like that, wimpy heroes! Villains are the superior ones!"

"There's protein in here, Lightning can just taste it!" Lightning said, as he ate spoonfuls. Soon, all of the Villains had finished their dish, with none of them quitting.

Chef announced, "All nine Villains are moving on, and only three of the heroes are moving on! You guys suck!" Chef rolled his eyes, and threw the remaining contestants tracking devices. "Run, or I'm gonna get ya! The first team to lose all of their members via kidnapping... are voting someone out! RUN BEFORE I GET YA!"

**Dawn's Confessional: My gosh, someone sabotaged our dish. Alejandro...**

Brick attempted to lead his team, once again. "Alright, Owen and Sierra. Let's stick together, and avoid all contact with the other team as soon as possible! Let's get running, ASAP! No one goes AWOL, not on my watch!"

Owen begun to run with Brick, as Chef was giving the contestants a head start, "I can totally do this..." After a few seconds, Owen begun to pant, heavily. "I can not so do this!"

"Come on, Owen!" Sierra giggled, and dragged his arm. "We've got to win this!"

**Sierra's Confessional: Hehe, it's so cool being on the same team, as like, Sam, Dawn and Brick! They're like so cool and very popular! Really good for my blogs! I need to win this, so Cody and I can buy a new house! 3**

Brick and Sierra continued running across the island, while Owen could barely keep up. "Wait up..." Owen sighed, trying to catch up to his crew.

"Um, I don't think that's going to be an option..." Sierra turned back, as she observed Chef sprinting at them in the distance. "RUN!"

"I can't leave a man behind..." Brick stopped, and dashed back to Owen. "Get up, quick! Tango's approaching, soldier! You can't let your team down! I repeat, soldier, get back up!"

Owen continued to catch his breath, even though he hasn't ran a decent distance. "I can't... do this... Go on without me..."

"No!" Brick shouted, only for something green to pelt at his chest. "I'm down, I'm hit!" Brick shouted, as he fell to the ground, and the green ball splattered across his shirt.

Owen cried out, "No!" This time, a yellow ball pelted Owen's stomach, also splattering across his chest. "No! The pain, Chef! Why!"

"You two are out!" Chef chuckled, as the two made their way back to the main lodge. Sierra had made her escape, and was not hit. She was the Heroes only hope... But the odds were definitely not in her favor.

Meanwhile, the Villains decided to run into the forest. "Alright, losers. Let's just run, and don't hold back!" Jo suggested.

"Losers? Excuse me, man, lady, or whatever... I am a C.I.T! I am not a loser! Who do you think you are, judging me like that?" Courtney growled, angrily.

"Losers? Lightning ain't no loser, Lightning strikes!" Lightning said, as he dashed through the forest, ahead of the others. "Lightning gonna win!"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Well, not going to win against a girl!" Jo caught up with Lightning, and begun racing him.

"I don't care what you are, man, woman, whatevs, cuz Lightning's gonna be the fastest!" Lightning smiled, trying to take the lead against Jo.

Scott informed them, "This isn't a race, it's a survival challenge."

"What ginger weirdo said," Duncan rolled his eyes. "Don't waste your stamina, boys. Let the profesionals handle this one, alright?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "You? Professional? I'm the C.I.T. I think I'd know what I'm doing here."

"Please, more like B.I.T-" Heather begun, but was cut off.

"Please, not this again." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Eva stormed ahead of her team, "If you all keep being loud, you're going to attract Chef, so SHUT UP!"

Heather replied to the girl lacking a properly timed temper, "I'm sorry Eva, but you're the one screaming at us all, so, maybe you should shut up for the benifit of our team..."

Suddenly, Chef appeared right behind the campers again, "Dinner... is... served!" He fired multiple shots, which hit Eva, Scott, Courtney and Gwen. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Run!" Duncan shouted, as he, Jo, Lightning, Heather and Alejandro sprinted at full speed. Suddenly, a shot hit his back, and the paint splattered across his shirt. "Darn it!"

Chef glared, with an evil grin. "You five, return to the main lodge, losers... Those four, are going... down!"

Meanwhile, Sierra still kept running through the forest, watching her every move, being wary of her surroundings. She couldn't lose this challenge. "It's all up to me... I'm going to win this for you, Cody! Yes I will!" As she turned around, she could hear the Villains running, well, mainly Jo and Lightning arguing, while Al and Heather just ignored it.

"Lightning is a better athlete than you, Jo, which is a guys name! You're not really a girl!" Lightning protested.

"I'd prove to you that I'm a girl, but you're just not worth my time." Jo responded, thoroughly annoyed. "So would you just shut your mouth, Protein Pooper, and just keep running?"

Heather was furious, "Both of you unintelligent losers, shut it, and keep running!"

"Heather, madam, that's no way you should speak to others..." Alejandro winked at her, "You should know better than that." Heather blushed a bit, but then kept running.

**Jo's Confessional: That Alewhatever guy and Heather are so into eachother. It's pretty stupid, actually. And Lightning is so getting a one way ticket right back where he came from!**

Sierra's lead failed, as she stopped, and panted just to take a breath. The Villains were getting closer to her, and she needed to keep her lead. "Must... keep... going... for... Cody!"

Much to her dismay, Chef stood right in front of her. "I've got you now, crazy girl." He lifted his paintball gun, aiming directly at her, with an evil grin. "Take that!"

He fired a few shots, but Sierra quickly jumped out of the way. "Try again, Chef!" As Chef begun to pelt more paintballs, she flipped backwards, and kept dodging. Her strategy was to make him run out of ammunition.

"That crazy little bugger!" Chef kept shooting again, only for one to hit Lightning and Jo, knocking them both down. "I'm gonna get ya, Sierra!"

Alejandro confronted Heather, "Quick, we need to get her hit, what do we do."

"Just hide, I've got this!" Heather stood behind a tree, with Alejandro beside her, waiting for Sierra to arrive. "I've got this."

Sierra kept dodging the paintballs, and she turned around, and begun running back, and Chef kept missing. She laughed, creepily. "Muahahaha! You'll never get me! Ahahahah!"

Suddenly, as she ran past the tree, Heather left her foot out, which knocked her to the ground. Sierra fell over, and four paintballs splattered onto her body. "No!"

"And we've won yet another challenge." Heather moved out of her hiding spot, chuckling at Sierra. "Haha, oww!" Chef shot a paintball at her head. "What the heck was that for?"

Chef shrugged, "Beats me. Villains get immunity, Heroes vote someone out tonight!"

Back at the campgrounds, Sam was sitting on the porch, outside of the cabin, playing video games. Alejandro noticed this, and walked over to him. "Ah, Sam, got a minute?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Sam put down his portable gaming device, and looked up at Alejandro. "What, bro?"

"You know that Sierra? The crazy one, who's always taking pictures of you sleeping, showering, gaming, and other personal things, and uploading things onto her blog?" Alejandro said, lying. But Sam thought he was serious. "I just found out, I thought I should tell you..."

Sam was shocked, "Are you serious?" Alejandro nodded, and he believed him. "Well, that kinda changes who I'm voting tonight... What made you decide to tell me? After all, she's not on your team..."

"There's pictures of EVERYONE on there... You know she's a fan, but it's even worse." Alejandro replied. "So, I think you should inform the others." Alejandro walked off, and Sam sat, confused.

Leshawna walked outside of the female part of the cabin, and noticed Sam on the porch, and shut the door. "What's gotten into you, gameboy?"

"Sierra... we shouldn't keep her any longer..." Sam informed her.

Leshawna shrugged, confused. "Why not, she's great in challenges? She's an important asset to the team."

"Well, she's been taking photos of us, while we're sleeping, eating, in the showers... and uploading it on her blog. It is kinda scaring me, and invading my privacy, y'know." Sam replied, convincing her to vote her off.

Leshawna gulped, "Are you serious? Even the showering part?" Sam nodded. "That girl is gone! Leshawna needs her privacy!"

At the elimination ceremony, Chris stood, holding a plate of six marshmallows. However, only seven campers were at the campfire. One of them would not receive the marshmallow, and would be voted off the island. Tension rised between the campers, and Chris begun.

"Alright, six marshmallows, seven campers. You do the math. One of you will be going home tonight." Chris said, grinning.

"Can you just get on with it?" Leshawna growled, annoyed with the suspense that Chris tries to add.

Chris threw Leshawna the first marshmallow of the night, "Fine. Whatevs, I'll rush it. No big deal... Now, the second marshmallow goes to... Brick."

Brick caught his marshmallow, and saluted. "Thank you, sir!"

"What a weird kid..." Chris said. "Anyway, the third marshmallow of the night goes to, Lindsay."

Lindsay cheered, excited. "Oh my gosh, yay! Thanks Chip!" She caught her marshmallow, excited.

"It's Chris, I thought we went over this last time." Chris threw the fourth marshmallow. "Dawn, you are also safe from elimination, tonight. Even though you're creepy."

Dawn gracefully caught her marshmallow, while meditating on the stool. Chris threw one to another camper, "Ey, game junky, you're safe."

"Woohoo!" Sam said, and gobbled his marshmallow. "Level up!"

Owen and Sierra looked at eachother, both sad. One of them was going home. But none of them knew which one it was. "Alright, Sierra and Owen... One of you will be going home tonight. The final marshmallow goes to..."

However, Chris McLean's phone rung, and he picked it up. "Um, hello, elimination ceremony going on? Bottom two, I have to hand out the marshmallow... what do you want... why should I let you... you kept stealing my ratings and screentime... you were voted off last season, fair and square... just, call me later... Bye."

"As I was saying, the final marshmallow goes to... Owen!" He threw Owen the final marshmallow, and Sierra stood up, shocked. "Sorry, Sierra, but, buh-bye."

Sierra was shocked, and didn't know how to handle this. "I don't know why you all voted for me, but, my soul will live on inside you... I threw my hair in your breakfast, so it kinda will. But, I guess this is for the best... bye guys."

Chris strapped her onto the slingshot, and she went flying away.

Back in the Heroes cabin, Sam chilled out with the girls. "Hey girls, she left her laptop behind..."

"Yo, let's check what she uploaded..." Leshawna lifted the lid, and opened the web browser. "How does this still have Wi-Fi? That confuses me..."

"Huh, her blog is saved in her bookmarks." Dawn replied.

Sam was confused, "How did you know that?" Dawn shrugged.

The page then opened up to her blog, which consisted of a few posts by her, and pictures of her hugging Cody. "Yo, Sam... You told me she had pictures of us online..."

Lindsay smiled, "Aww, that's so adorable! Aren't they cute?"

"Well, I didn't really know for sure... someone just told me..." Sam took a few steps back...

"Alejandro!" Dawn stood up, shocked. "He poured something into our soup, and has been messing with the challenges. He told you these lies about Sierra, didn't he? I can sense it..."

Sam apologized, "I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

"It's okay, Sam. That dude messes with everyone..." Leshawna comforted him. "That snake manipulated us, and now we've voted off one of our best players. He's going down."

Lindsay stomped her foot on the ground, "Like, yeah! He's going down! Like last season..."

"He won last time," Leshawna informed her.

"Oh right..." Lindsay smiled, confused. "My bad, Lefawnda!"

The episode cut back to Chris McLean, who stood at the dock. "Well, Al and Heather certainly are running this game. Who will go home next? Will the Heroes step it up, or be a man down again? Will this annoying girl stop calling me, trying to return to the show? Find out next time... on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!"


	5. Chapter 5: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Chris smiled at the camera, and introduced the fifth episode. "Last time, on Total Drama: Heroes vs Villains... We learnt that our campers can't keep down much food, or hide very well. Alejandro sabotaged the other team, by pouring itching powder into their soup, and had nicked DJ's Momma Spice, and put it in his team's own dish! Sneaky! It was the Villains against three Heroes in the race against Chef. Sierra had it in the bag for her team, only for Al and Heather to ruin it for her, by tripping her over, allowing Chef to capture her! Al convinced their team to vote off Sierra, due to her being a stalker, uploading pictures of them online. However, right after voting her out, they realised that it was all false! Sneaky work, Al and Heather, sneaky! Who will go home next? Will the Heroes keep up their losing streak? Or will they freeze and fail? Find out right now, on Total... Drama... Heroes vs. Villains!" It then cut to the opening theme.

It was an early morning, and most campers were asleep. In the female side of the Heroes cabin, Dawn was peacefully meditating, while Lindsay was painting her nails, and Leshawna was still fast asleep. Dawn and Lindsay were both shivering. "My gosh, it's so cold..." Dawn wrapped herself in her blanket.

"I know, right?" Lindsay replied, and she shivered so much, that she spilled her nail polish all over her foot! "Uh oh, no! She grabbed Leshawna's water bottle, and poured it over her foot, and scrubbed it with a towel.

All of her fidgeting had awoken Leshawna, who wasn't a monring person. "Can't you be a lil' considerate when other people are sleeping?" Leshawna stretched her long arms, and yawned, and she could even see her own mist. "Man, it's cold... It never gets cold here..."

Standing up, Dawn made her way to the cabin windows, and shut them tight, not without noticing a freezing cold, yet artificial snowflake fly into the cabin. "Ugh, what does Chris have planned for us today... I can just sense the negativity through this snowflake."

Lindsay raised her hand, "Maybe it's a snow challenge... because it's snowing outside! I love snow, even though I've never seen it personally before! Snowflakes are just so cute!"

"You don't say," Leshawana rolled her eyes, glaring out the window. "I just hope we don't lose another member. Them Villains are going down, especially Alejandro and Heather. I know they've been up to something sneaky, and we are going to find out..."

"Girl power!" Lindsay cheered, joyfully. "Sisters before misters, twisters before... I don't know anymore."

In the female Villain's cabin, not much was going on. They were all asleep and shivering, and noticed the snow outside. "I mean, when does it snow in an area like this? Heck, it's not even Winter..."

"I'm fr-fr-fr-fr-freezing..." Heather shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Chris is up to something..."

"Well, maybe you should wear more than... I don't even know if you're wearing a short shirt, or a bra. But quite frankly, I think you're deserving all of this." Gwen replied, safe and snug in her blankets. "But seriously, Chris is really up to something. We're in the middle of summer, and there aren't even clouds outside."

Eva lifted open the window, and peered up into the sky. "Pfft, no clouds. This all fake." Suddenly, a large ice crystal fell down, and smashed over her head, with huge pain following. "Argh!" Eva threw a massive fit, and slammed the window shut, causing the glass to shatter, and the snow to fly into their cabin.

"Great job!" Jo sarcastically clapped, with her arms wrapped around herself. She was wearing a tracksuit with a hoodie, so the temperature wasn't too bad for her.

Eva glared at her, furiously. "You better WATCH your mouth, young man, lady, whatever, before I force it shut!"

**Heather's Confessional: Eva seriously needs to go. Yeah, she might be an important asset with her athletic skills, but we've already got a transexual version of her on our team, who's more calm, and less annoying. Next chance we get, she's gone. Even before Courtney and Scott.**

In the guy's side to the Heroes, not much else was going on. Sam huddled under his blankets while gaming, Owen wasn't doing anything in particular, except for eating a bunch of snacks that he stored in his secret collection, and Brick was doing pushups, while the cold breeze flew in from the window, so it felt like someone was punishing and yelling at him, similar to his work in the cadets.

"Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three, nintey-four, ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, a hundred," Brick counted his push-ups, and stood up, wiping the sweat from his head, and shutting the windows. "Phew, Sgt. Issimo would be proud!"

Owen was shocked, and he dropped the chocolate bar onto the ground. "I couldn't even like... do... two..."

"Me neither, working out just isn't my mojo..." Sam pushed his tongue back to the side of his cheek, as his fingers furiously mashed the portable gaming device. "Besides, I'm more into front line commands, with my rifles, launchers, and melee attacks, which wins my lan party all of our battles!"

"Men, video games, and junk food will not aid you in becoming a main, soldiers." Brick stood tall, towering over the unfit members of his team. "You must train yourself, and give up your greatest passions, in order to become a man. You have to be fit and strong, so you can defend yourself, and your partners, against anything that could be viable against them."

Owen was confused, "All I heard was, eat greens, and move, and give up chocolate, which is something I will never ever do, ever!"

"Meh." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

In the male Villains section, Scott was busy whittling something unbeknowst to the other campers. He used his lucky shark tooth, in which he had gotten from the shark last season, and woodchips went flying onto his bed, while he continued whittling.

"So, what are you wimps doing today?" Duncan rolled his eyes. Everyone ignored him, much to his dismay. "Whatever, but man, is it cold this morning?" Duncan eagerly walked over to the window, and slammed it shut.

Scott replied, wittily, "You don't say, braniac."

Duncan folded his arms, "Don't get all Smart Alec with me, gingersnaps, you don't like what I do to smarty pants guys. As far as I'm concerned, you don't have a soul."

"Ya' might want to think of a new insult, juvenile." Scott said. "We both know little tough guy over here is too afraid to do anything. Juvy was a horrible place, wasn't it, Duncy?"

Duncan raised his fist, threatening the teenager. "You better watch your trap, or I'll burn down your ginger bread house..."

Alejandro walked over to Duncan, in an attempt to cheer him up. "Duncan, my loyal friend, let's leave the boy alone, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yo, can you guys just shut up, while Lightning's trying to get in the zone? Sha-losers." Lightning replied, while lifting his weights, obviously annoyed by the campers.

**Alejandro's Confessional: I'm not particularly a fan of Duncan, but I need him in this game. I have to redeem his loyalty, because in World Tour, things got iffy with the betrayal and all. Duncan always seems to last long in these games, so I need a worthwhile alliance buddies. Scott doesn't seem like the trustworthy guy, and Lightning's intellectually challenged, and will probably be voted out soon, so, it's not worth it. I've got Heather and Duncan on my side. Maybe I can charm my way into manlady's heart? Only time will tell, and fate...**

Lightning resumed lifting his weights, rolling on another ten kilos with ease. "Yo, I bet none of you losers can top that! Scott? Prison dude? Charmsie pants? Whatevs, Lightning's rolling all the way to the finals... again!"

"Eh, I wouldn't count on it, Thunder Pants." Duncan replied. "You're not cut out for the game, mentally, that is."

"Pfft, who needs smarts when you got abs?" Lightning replied.

Scott snickered, "Maybe if the challenge involves using your brain...?"

Duncan replied to Scott, "Well, you wouldn't be able to pass that one either. Throwing challenges, what a stupid strategy, you're lucky you're team was full of idiots that couldn't have told you apart from the good guys, no offence Lightning, wait, yes offence. The only one who figured it out, you voted out, when you could've used her to find out the enemies' flaws."

"Duncan, my friend. How do you know so much about them?" Alejandro raised his eyebrow, confused.

Duncan answered, "Back when I was with Gwen, she made me sit through the season to see if we could freeze-frame a certain spot to make fun of Chris... Good times we had."

"Had? Back? You guys broke up? Well, you guys have been less attached lately." Alejandro continued questioning him.

"Yeah, it's a long story, you're not going to want to bother hearing it." Duncan sighed, thinking about the break-up.

"Well," Alejandro continued, "If you ever need to talk things out, I'm here."

"I'm not into you." Duncan replied, cautious.

Alejandro facepalmed, "No, it's not like that. It's just a guy thing."

"Cool, bro." Duncan said. "But, I really don't want to talk about it.

**Alejandro's Confessional: I really what happened to split the bonds between such a controversial couple. Possibly Courtney had something to do with it. She's still on my side, I could always get information from her.**

Chris called the camper's outside, where they watched as there was some form of warzone made out of snow, with trenches, barrels, and most importantly, snowballs. "Alright campers, eager for your challenge today? I can't wait until I get to sip my hot coacoa, and watch you losers freeze."

"What happened to those jackets you ordered us two seasons ago?" Heather shivered.

Chris shrugged, "Those? Oh, I cancelled the order so I had enough cash left to pay the camera crew for last season, and this season. I know, you're welcome."

"Ugh, that's horrible!" Courtney slammed her fit. "I will get my l-l-lawyers into this!"

"You can't, no reception here, princess!" Chris chuckled. "Now for the challenge... Snowball fight! But this isn't a regular snow ball fight, there are rules. The game goes until one team is fully wiped out. How do you get wiped out? Be hit with enough of these... heh... snowballs... and they'll be sure to knock you out, cold!"

Lightning rolled his eyes, "Pfft! No one can tough the Lightning! Sha-Ba-a-am!"

Chris raised his eyebrow, "You sure? These things are pretty lethal..."

"Pfft, it'll be a little scratch, only wimps will cry..." Lightning defended himself.

"Yeah, a scratch to the snowball. Whatever, dude." Chris threw the snowball, and Lightning dodged it, causing it to collide with Gwen's face. "Whoopsies. Wasn't me!"

Gwen rubbed her face in pain, as she laid in the freezing snow. "Argh! That hurt... What the heck, McLean? I hate this stupid game..."

"Yes!" Courtney said, still shivering.

"Ready for the challenge? Teams, disband to your site!" Chris announced, as he walked over to his seat, and rang a bell sound. "You have two minutes to strategize! After that, it's snowball time!"

Brick lead his team, "Alright, scouts! No looking back! There are six of us, and nine of the barbarians! But we are men, and women, and if we all work together, we can do this!"

"Yo, just stop talking, you're making a fool out of yourself. We've got this. They hate eachother so much, they're going to knock out eachother..."

"Meh, I'm more for hiding like a coward, if that's an option..." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dawn spoke out. "Brick's right! The opposing team is a serious threat! No, Sam. We can't just hide, but while I campaign against violence, this is a challenge. They are no where near innocent, and we have to stand up for ourselves!"

"Alright, girl. Let's just get this over with..." Leshawna responded.

"Go, team! Go!" Owen cheered.

Leshawna begun to give orders. "Owen, Brick and I will be the main throwers on offence! Dawn, Sam and Lindsay, still throw, but keep back a bit, and get us ready with snowballs!"

"So what do I do with the snowball again?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"You throw it!" Chris said from a distance, throwing a snowball at her, which she is unable to block, and is knocked over.

"Oww, that hurt, Chip!" Lindsay whined. "Now I get it!"

Chris blew his whistle, which meant the start of the challenge.

* * *

Owen, Leshawna and Brick, faced Courtney, Gwen, Jo, Lightning, Duncan and Heather, who were ready, face on, to take them out. They gulped, knowing that they had this in the bag, while doubting whether they could really win or not. "Let's do this!"

Leshawna threw her ball in the direction of Jo, who dodged, and threw a ball at her. "Come on, losers, is that the best you got?" However, Jo got hit upside the head with a snowball, and she glared in the direction of the thrower, and threw back at him. "Come and get me, soggy pants!"

Brick ducked behind a barrel, and threw another one at his rival. "That the best you can do, Jo? Are you even trying?" However, a snowball from Duncan went colliding with his face, knocking him out of the challenge, as he fell unconscious.

'Only five of us left, and nine of them!" Leshawna warned the team, as she ducked from another snowball, and threw another one. "We're screwed!"

"Game on!" Owen screamed, as he sprinted across the fake snow, with three snowballs, and threw them as hard as he could. "Cowabunga!" Alejandro was hit in the chest, Courtney in the stomach, and Scott in the face, which knocked the ginger boy out of the challenge. Owen withstanded a few snowball hits, and dived into the trench, leaving Leshawna out there alone.

Leshawna cheered, as she threw another snowball, which was easily dodged. "You go, big boy! We need more people out here!"

Owen sat behind the trench, ducking from the snowballs, along with Lindsay, Dawn and Sam. "Come on guys, get our here!"

"It's futile, we're going to lose every way!" Dawn protested.

"I can't break a nail! And it's freezing!" Lindsay added.

"What they said." Sam added.

Owen replied, "It's best of trying, even if you're not good at something! Let's get this show on the road!" Owen farted, which stunk out the trench, forcing the rest to go out on the battlefield.

Lindsay walked out. "So, do I throw this at the other team or something?" However, she was only to be pelted by a few snowballs, thus eliminating her from the challenge as she was knocked cold out.

"Darn it!" Leshawna yelled in anger, as she threw another snowball.

Meanwhile, Owen and Sam begun to throw, while Dawn collected snowballs, sensing which one's were more effective. "Come on, pass me one Dawn!" Sam yelled, as he ducked behind the barrel.

"This one!" She sensed the stronger energy from, and handed it to Sam, who threw it over to the other team. It cracked Courtney across the face, thus knocking her out. "Woohoo, good choice Dawn!"

The Heroes had Leshawna, Owen, Dawn and Sam still in the challenge, and were still optimistic in some form, even though they were up against Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Gwen, Lightning and Eva.

The Villains had the similar approach, just mindlessly throwing snowballs, all while freezing in the process. Heather stomped her foot, while ducking from snowballs. "Come on, somebody pass me one!"

Meanwhile, Alejandro who stood right next to her, just ignored it, as he continued pelting snowballs. "Al, give me a chance!"

"Why, sports isn't exactly what you succeed in, madam." Alejandro winked, and ducked from yet another snowball, throwing one.

Heather snatched one off of Gwen, yelling at her, and threw it at the opposing team. "Um, hey Heather, sorry to bother you and all, but we are on the SAME team!"

"Shut it, goth girl, and keep throwing!" Heather rolled her eyes, ducking behind a barrier made of snow, and laughing. "Come on, goodie two shoes! Actually hit us!"

"I hope you do get hit." Gwen rolled her eyes, only to get pelted in the stomach by a snowball. "Ouch!"

"Take that, Villains!" Owen shouted from the opposing side.

Gwen held her stomach in pain, "Oww, Owen!" However, a snowball coming directly from Leshawna ceased her pain, knocking her out.

"Darn it, Gwen!" Heather rolled her eyes. "We're losing members!"

"Yeah, we realised that." Al said, as he continued throwing snowballs.

Eva yelled, while throwing another snowball, which successfully knocked Sam out. "Ugh, can you just quit it? No one WANTS to hear it! I'm on a team of morons! Gosh!" Eva threw a snowball at Heather's shin, only for one to land in her direction, but she punched it with her fist. "You guys are going DOWN!"

Jo threw another snowball, but Dawn dodged it. "Come on, give up already! You guys are losing!"

"Not by much, manlady!" Leshawna rolled her eyes from the other side, and pelted Jo with a few snowballs.

Jo withstanded the hits, rolled another one up, and threw it with caution. However, Leshawna swiftly ducked, angering Jo. "You're dead!"

Lightning shoved her out of the way, "Yo, dude, gal, whatevs, just let the Lightning do the work! Sha-Zoom!" Lightning threw another ball, and it hit Owen in the stomach, only to rebound, and knock Lightning out.

"Sha-wimp!" Jo rolled her eyes, only for a ball to knock her out.

It was Dawn, Leshawna and Owen, against Alejandro, Eva, and Heather. The Villains had an upper-edge with having star athletes, but the Heroes still had a few strong members left. "Here's to the three seasons of abuse, you put me through, Heather!" Leshawna winded up her arm with all her might, and released it at Heather.

Heather knew it was going to end badly for her, and had to dodge it. She threw Eva in the way, which knocked her out of the challenge. "Al, we're going down! Do something!"

"I'm trying, Heather!" Alejandro replied, swiftly dodging a few, and threw another couple. "Maybe you could assist?"

Heather picked up a snowball, and threw it at an unsuspecting Dawn. "Woohoo, she's out! I've got it in the bag."

"Not for long..." Al replied, hiding behind a barrier, only for a few balls all hitting Heather's face to knock her out. "Darn it!"

"Come out, pretty boy!" Leshawna chuckled, as she and Owen stood out in plain view. "You're going DOWN!"

Alejandro peered out, and watched as his barrier of snow melted away, with no possible hiding spots. Alejandro was swift, and tough, so he had a plan. "Game on."

"You're just making it easier!" Owen chuckled, and threw a murderous ball with all of his force.

Alejandro jumped in the air, and slammed it with his foot, which caused it to be knocked back into Owen's stomach, and rebounded into Alejandro's head, and bounced off, knocking Leshawna across the head, and Owen as well, as they all fell to the ground at the same time, out cold.

"Well, it's a tie!" McLean announced. "But, due to Owen's murderous throw, he wins immunity for his team! Villains, first loss. Not impressed. Campfire tonight."

* * *

"Just hear me out," Heather said, discussing eliminations with her fellow campers. "Eva's tough, but we've already got a transexual version of her on our team, who isn't a complete cow. No offence Jo."

Duncan laughed, "So, you want to cut one of our strongest members off our team? Tell me again how you're a smart, friendly, strategist?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Shut it, juvenile. You guys aren't hearing me out."

"No one cares, Heather." Scott replied, whittling.

"I think that's the first thing we'll ever agree on, Scott, or, anyone would ever agree on." Gwen chuckled.

"Just give the girl a chance to explain herself." Alejandro rolled his eyes.

Courtney was annoyed, "Al! Isn't this girl your enemy? You're into me, and you're going to keep it that way!"

"SHUT UP!" Heather silenced her team. "Good, so as I was saying, Eva's not important. Sure, she's tough, but all that force is directed torwards abusing her team mates. Just saying."

"Whatever, Heather." Jo replied.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, the Villains stood, eager to get this over with. Eva and Heather glared at eachother, and Chris walked out to the centre, holding a tray of marshmallows. "Alright, Villains, I see tension... Fuzzy! So, you know the drill, eight marshmallows, nine contestants, if you're left without one, bye-bye! So, shall we get this on with?"

"Just do it already!" Courtney yelled, "And hurry up with my marshmallow!"

Chris lifted one from this tray. "Courtney, wait your turn. Lightning, you're sha-safe!"

"Woohoo, dude! Lightning passed!" Lightning scoffed his marshmallow down.

"Don't count on the merge, Sha-Brother." Chris rolled his eyes. "Dude, get a new line. Duncan, you're safe, along with your girlfriend."

Both Duncan and Gwen looked at eachother, but looked away. "Aww, what happened?" Chris stood, shocked. "Most controversial couple of Total Drama history, broken up? Well, whatevs. Scott, Jo, and Alejandro, safe!" Chris threw the three marshmallows.

Courtney, Eva, and Heather sat, awaiting their marshmallows. However, two would survive, and one would go. "Um, Courtney, you would've gotten one a while ago, but, you lack patience. Not C.I.T quality." Chris said, and threw her a marshmallow."

"I'm- you know what? I'm not even going to bother." Courtney rolled her eyes, and ate her marshmallow.

Duncan added, "Please, use that advise when you wish to speak."

"Ugh, how could have I dated such a loser like you?" Courtney replied. "Rude, jerk."

"Funny," Duncan chuckled, enjoying the teasing of Courtney going on, making Gwen feel fuzzy. "That's exactly why I could say the same things about you."

Chris stomped his foot, "Can you guys not interrupt the process of elimination? Eva, Heather. One of you is safe, and the other is going... Can you guess who?"

"Not me!" Heather smiled.

"Shut up, and stop ruining this." Chris rolled his eyes, and after a moment of supsense, he threw Heather her marshmallow. "Bye Eva, go to the shame thingy, it doesn't have a name this season."

"WHAT?" Eva was outraged. "YOU VOTED ME OUT, AND NOT THAT COW? WHAT MORONS! ARGH!"

Heather smiled, deviously, as Eva was flung off of the island. "Bye, Eva."

Alejandro looked at her, with a charming look on his face. "It was a close vote, madam, but, the lovely you pulled it through. Be more careful next time, love."

Heather rolled her eyes, blushing, but went back to angry, "Be quiet, I don't have time for this."

**Gwen's Confessional: As much as I loathe Heather, she raises a point. Eva is really annoying. I hope Courtney's next, then Heather. Though, booting Scott and Al would be nice as well. I honestly don't see how I'm portrayed as a Villain, but, I hope I can make the merge with Leshawna.**

Chris ended the episode, as Eva was eliminated. "Well, that was shocking. Will Heather survive another elimination to hook up with Al? Will the Heroes win again, or was this just a fluke? Find out next time... on Total... Drama... HvV!" could say the same about you!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Ex-Factors

Chris McLean stood on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, ready to introduce the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains..." Chris begun. "We had a lovely snowday, and usually, that means no school, but this time, it's challenge! The Heroes prove that while they are absolutely hurrendous, and are complete underdogs, they can actually win a challenge, thanks to Owen's murder balls! The Villains had their first loss, and Heather, along with her boyfriend- I mean, friend, Alejandro, convinced a majority of the team to vote out Eva, which worked. Only fourteen campers remain... which team will be sending another member packing? And which team will receive the ultimate reward, players themselves? Find out tonight!"

The episode cut to the credits.

* * *

The scene cut to the dock, where the sun begun to rise at the crack of dawn, shimmering across the lake. Sitting at the dock, was Gwen, having her bare feet dangling in the water. She splashed some of the water on her face, to wake herself up, and sighed. "Ugh, this game is horrible."

She heard twigs snapping, and footsteps behind her, which caused her to turn back, noticing her ex-boyfriend, Duncan. She asked him, curiously. "What now, Duncan?"

He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her, but she instantly declines. "Come on, babe. What's with you?"

She folded her arms, furious. "I'm not your 'babe', we broke up, after I found those texts on your phone to all those other girls. Beth too? Ugh. What's with me? Just... game pressure, sadness... I don't really want to be here, but nor do I want to quit, you know? Conflicts, it's just... making me feel buzzy."

"Gwen," Duncan faced her. "I know you. If you've got haters, then you must have done something cool."

Gwen scoffed, "I don't want haters. I want to be friends with everyone, well, that's an exaggeration, but still..." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm on the Villains team. Alright, isn't that enough? That ruins my rep, y'know? What have I done so horrible, that puts me on the deceitful, bossy team? Am I really a bad person?"

Duncan smiled at her, reassuring. "Well, sometimes being bad is good."

Gwen smacked her fist on the dock, "I don't want to be bad! I want to be the... well, not the bad guy. What have I done so wrong? I betrayed Trent, and we hooked up without Courtney knowing... Is that why? I'm a good person, I think. It's these relationship fiascos that always get me in trouble, and voted off twice."

Suddenly, Duncan locked lips with the stressful goth girl. She was instantly surprised, and had the urge to pull away, due to their bad history, but kept with the soothing kiss, which relinquished her of all the bad thoughts in her mind. It ended, and Duncan chuckled. "So... what do you say?"

She hugged him, "You know what? Think of me as evil, think of me as good, think of me as neutral... I don't care. Let's just, let things happen... No one is going to change who I am, whether who I am can really be justified."

"That's the spirit!" He pecks her again, to which she blushes. "Babe... I'm sorry... I was just, urged, by the juvy guys."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "You're still in juvy?"

Duncan replied, rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm out now, but, before I turned 18, they just..."

"It's ok." Gwen hugged him again, and kissed his cheek. "Just, please don't do it again."

Duncan questioned, in attempt to make her feel joyful. "Hey, I've got a great idea. Why don't we go stick it to Courtney? She'll flip."

"That sounds perfect." Gwen chuckled.

The scene flashed over to the girl's side of the cabin, in the Villain's team. Courtney stood up, and walked around the cabin, in a demanding tone. "Alright, team, we lost the last challenge, because you guys had a terrible performance! We need to win this."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Or, we could lose and vote you out."

Gwen walked in, "Pfft, that would be nice."

"Oh, it's you." Courtney glared. "Gothic freak."

"Wow, mature." Gwen replied, rolling her eyes.

Heather added, "By the way, where is manlady? Well, at least she's not hear, what a relief."

**Heather's Confessional: Please, who could endure a season of those newbie freaks anyway? That's just shocking, and horrific.**

The camera cut to Lightning and Jo, who were sprinting through the forest, obviously racing. Lightning winked at Jo, which distracted her, causing him to get to the upper edge, and make it to the finish line he created. He cheered, and gloated. "Aww, yeah! Lightning wins again."

Jo rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Whatever, I let you win. There's no way you'd beat me."

Lightning snickered, "Please, gurl. Lightning's got you wrapped around his fingers!"

"Trust me," Jo pretended to barf. "You'll never have to worry about that."

Lightning boasted, "What's not to love?"

Jo replied, "I don't like you."

"You're just faking, nobody can resist the Lightning!" He struck his fist out, "Sha-Bam!" However, it accidentally collided into Brick, who was jogging nearby. "Whoops."

Jo laughed uncontrollably, "Nice on, Sha-Dog."

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick saluted, whacking the side of his palm against his bruised face. "Oww!"

Suddenly, loud, banging footsteps were heard, as bushes wobbled, causing the three teens to turn their attention to an angry C.I.T. She banged her foot on the ground, glaring at Jo. "Where were you?"

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, Miss Perfect? How may I be a slave for you today?"

"Shut up." Courtney grunted. "Where were you?"

"Here. Running. Duh." Jo replied.

Courtney blew steam out of her nostrils. "We had a team meeting today, surprisingly Heather was there, boyfriend stealing scum was late as usual, and you didn't even show up! This was important!"

Jo scoffed, "Type A, much?"

Courtney replied, boasting. "I have graduated with the highest GPA in my classes during highschool, and I will attend lawschool... Harvard... My future is bright, yours is... Just, shut up, and if I tell you there is a meeting to discuss important strategy, then you go!"

"I do what I want," she replied. "No one cares if you have a problem with it."

She stomped her foot, once again. "How dare you say that to me? You know what?" She turned around, walking off. "I've had just enough of this team for one day."

**Jo's Confessional: Pfft, throwing a rage fit because I didn't go to some meeting thing? I should lock her in the cabin, with a straightjacket or something, hmph.**

**Courtney's Confessional: Our team needs to be perfect, so, we need to strategize our plans of winning, voting, all we can. Alright? I need a sense of perfection in this team, which is hard when we've got a loser, loser, loser, loser, gothic loser scum, loser, loser... Argh!**

Meanwhile, Lindsay frantically scavenged through her bag, in search of beauty products. She pulled a shade of lipstick out, and held it out in front of Leshawna. "Do you think this would look good on me?" She took of the lid, revealing an ugly, glossy, aqua colour.

Leshawna raised an eyebrow, "Uh, sure. Go for it, gurl."

Lindsay smiled, "Thanks! What about you?" She looked over to the moonchild. "Dawn...?"

However, Dawn was ignoring this in her meditation, as a butterfly flew onto her shoulder. She dropped any signal of the real world, focusing on peace. Lindsay nudged her shoulder, causing the squirrels and butterflies to immediately dash away, giving her a huge sense of fright. "Oh my, you scared me. I sensed you there, I could merely see through these wretched, black eyelids, but, it was unexpected."

"So, do you like this lipstick?" Lindsay smiled, waving it in front of her.

Dawn immediately grabbed the tube, snapped it, and threw it in a plastic container, and sealed it. She gasped, glaring at Lindsay. "Oh, heavens no! This brand tests their products on poor, helpless, baby animals! I can just sense the evil and inhumane activity through the capsule!"

"Aww, that's sad!" Lindsay frowned.

Leshawna replied, "Girl, you actually follow that junk?"

Dawn stuttered, and gained her concentration. "O-of c-c-course I do! It's horrific and terrifying for them! It must end!"

Lindsay nods her head, smiling. "I totally agree! Now that I think about it, no animal should be forced to wear a colour like that. It's mean."

"It's not about the colour, Lindsay." Dawn replied. "Though your intellectual levels may not go as high as to comprehend the meaning behind this."

Leshawna scoffed, "Is that an insult?"

"No, I wouldn't insult people, it's just, informing her."

**Leshawna's Confessional: While she might be a good friend, Dawn's getting a bit, cheeky, and that gurl is like, real weird creepy vegan people weird.**

Meanwhile, Owen and Sam weren't up to much in their cabin. Owen's stomach growled, "Oh my gosh, I haven't been fed anything decent throughout this entire competition... Let our challenge please be eating nachos!"

Sam snickered, "Man, that brings me back to the good old days, where me and mah buds would play games all night, while snacking on nachos."

"Nachos." Owen smiled. "Nachos are life."

Duncan walked back into his cabin, to be greeted by Scott, who was whittling out of the bedframe, in boredom. He flopped on the bed. "Well, hey there, ranga banga. I would normally bully people like you, but, I'm too puffed."

Scott glared, "Right, whatever."

"Pfft, boring." Duncan rolled his eyes.

Scott replied, annoyed with the juvenile. "What a doofus."

Duncan got up, raising his fist. "I will pound your face in if you say that again."

The scene flashed to the auditorium, where a huge stage took place. The teams sat in their respective bleachers, as McLean announced the challenge. "Alright campers, I'm sensing a little bit of tension." He chuckled, as Duncan wrapped his arm around Gwen, which caused Courtney to growl from the row behind them. "Yup, so, what better would it be for our next challenge for everyone to show us what they are made of! Yup, it's a talent show contest! Luckily, none of you have any shred of talent whatsoever, so this should be fun! For me! To watch! You have three hours to get this all ready, and three members of your team have to perform. It'll be rated by Chef Hatchet, out of ten, and the team with the highest score will win immunity, and the losers... nope! Elimination for them!"

Courtney took charge of her team, "Ugh, this challenge again? Alright, team, we need talent, and dazzling performances. I volunteer to do my violin solo, without a stagelight collapsing on me this time. So that means, we need two more acts. So, um, what? Auditions?"

Alejandro nudged Heather, romantically. "One would be dazzled to see your beauty up on stage, madam."

"Bite me," Heather grunted back. She walked up to Courtney, dragging Scott with her. "Ooh, I can do a presentation of how the hillbilly mind works. His main focus is to whittle, call people stupid, petty names, including doofus, moron, idiot, all of which describe him perfectly. He is horribly dressed-"

Scott pushed himself back down into the team, and Jo was left laughing at him. "Shut up, manlady."

Lightning stood out to the crowd, "Watch this, as Lightning shows you how it's done!" He grabs the bleachers, containing the Happy Heroes, and lifts it with struggle, as they scream in fright. He wipes sweat from his face, but then gets use to it, and puts it back down.

"Darn, that guy's tough." Duncan smirked.

As Courtney raised her hand, but Heather knocked her out of the way, much to her dismay. "Alright, so it's whiny little baby's boring violin of doom, Lightning's hefty lifting, and my performance? Any objections?" She cut off Courtney again. "Nope, so it's settled."

Gwen added, "Actually, I'd like not to see Courtney onstage."

"It'd be the perfect opportunity to laugh at her." Jo chuckled. "Violins are for uptight, classy sissies anyway."

Alejandro intervened with the conflict. "Let's not be so quick to judge, and so hurtfully insult this wonderful, beautiful, rare and magnificent young lady, otherwise known as Courtney. It's wrong and vile." She blushed.

"Yuck, dude." Duncan grunted. "That's Courtney you're referring to."

Heather glared, "Can you be anymore wrong?" Alejandro winked at her.

**Heather's Confessional: He's just trying to mess with me? Isn't he? But why would I be jealou- No, I'm not. If you air this tape, I will claim it's CGI and Fandub. You hear me? Ugh, I hate this show.**

Courtney glared, and smiled at Heather. "Alright, stop getting jealous of Al and I, we're amazing, deal with it. So, what is your act? A little hillbilly stunt won't get you through anything." She pulled out her PDA, "Well, I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me, but I don't have time for any of you guys."

Gwen folded her arms, "Hmm, I thought you ditched that thing."

Heather grinned, with an evil look. "Well, that's something. Hehehe."

"Shut up gothy, it's none of your business." Courtney stormed off, to the bathrooms.

Heather chuckled, "Don't worry, Gwen. She's going to have the ride of her life at the talent show. Hehehe."

Gwen gulped, "Are you actually going to-"

The screen flashed to the Happy Heroes, who were also discussing what they were going to do for the talent show. Lindsay cheered, "Oh my gosh, I can totally do a fashion show!"

Owen added, "Fart off!"

Sam suggested, "My epic gaming skills."

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "We need real talent, like my bountiful dancing!"

"Fashion show," Lindsay smirked. "We're doing a fashion show!"

Sam added, "I can hum the theme song to the Legend of Lillac!"

Despite all of these, Dawn took charge. "Team, I have a plan! We all have some great ideas, like dancing, fashion, and singing, but what if we combined it all into one big performance, which will dazzle all of the campers!"

Leshawna nodded her head, in agreement. "Yo girl, that does sound like quite the idea."

Sam questioned, "So, how will it work?"

Dawn replied, "Allow me to explain." The camera then cut for a break, skipping out on her entire speech, keeping it a secret from the audience, and then came back, showing the team fascinated with her ideas.

Owen replied, "Whoa, that'd be awesome."

"Yes, ma'am." Brick saluted. "Just give me any instruction, and I'll do it."

Dawn ordered, "Brick, I need you to get varations of stagelights, in pretty, bright colours. Sam and Owen, practice your thing together, Lindsay and Leshawna, I need you to pick out outfits, which are also safe to the ecosystem."

Brick cheered, "Go, team! Go!"

The late night's moonlight shimmered across the stage, as fake smoke poured across the catwalk, as lights shun bright, and McLean walked down, purring, in a different outfit than usual. "You dig my new clothes? I'm model quality, but there's just not enough McLean for the entire world, y'know, ever get that failing? Well, you guys are so horrible, and unwanted, you'll never get that feeling, unlike moi."

Courtney folded her arms, and glared. "Real nice, McJerk."

Heather chuckled, with an evil grin, "Yeah, you're not going to have much fans longer."

Chris replied to Heather, "Implying her fanbase existed. Seriously, Courtney, you, along with manlady, gingersnaps, Ale-charmdro and Heather are all rock bottom, Heather's probably got the most fans out of those listed, but seriously Villains, most of you are hated. Except for Gwen, Lightning and Duncan somehow... or Eva. Really weird. None of the Heroes are hated, except for maybe Brick-for-brains. So, Courtney, shut up. Now, moving on with the talent show, Villains, show us what your made of, followed by the Happy Heroes!"

Courtney stood up, and moved onto the stage, carrying her violin. "I would like to volunteer to go first on our team, as probably the only good act."

McLean yawned, "Hurry up, Courtney, and get this boring-fest over with."

She grunted, and started playing a piece on the violin. It was a beautiful melody, but to the campers, a nice little lullaby. She finished, put down her instrument, and bowed, only to be greeted by a half-asleep crowd. "Excuse me?"

Leshawna rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Do I clap or something? I wasn't sure."

"Yes, you clap!" Courtney stomped her foot.

**Courtney's Confessional: How can such a beautiful performance like that get such the audience? These campers wouldn't get talent if it knocked them across their puny little brains. Ugh!**

Chris McLean stretched his arms, leaving Courtney waiting on the stage, in fury. "Whoops, oh, yeah, right!" He grabbed a pen, and quickly scribbled on the paper, and lifted her score, revealing to be a 3. "Yeah, boring, but, a nice little lullaby, if I say so myself. Take it, or leave it."

Courtney stormed off the stage, throwing her violin at the audience. "I knock you out cold, consider it my lullaby!"

"It'd still probably be more fun than any of your violin crap." Duncan smirked.

Jo added, "Just stop whining, Miss B.I.T.C, and sit down!"

Heather stood up, walking on the stage, holding something interesting in her hand. "I'll go up, Chris."

"This'll be interesting." Chris stretched his arms. "Let's go, Heather!"

She dragged a stool on centerstage with her, and sat down, holding out Courtney's PDA. The camera cuts back to a scene with Courtney in the bathrooms, with the hot water running. Heather sneaks in, grabbing her PDA from her pile of clothes, and slips back out of the bathroom. The camera then cuts back to her on stage, as she begins. "We all know Courtney's been quite the controversy in her play in Total Drama, but let's set things straight."

Courtney gasped. "My PDA. You little bi-"

Heather smiled, "So, in loving memory of my last performance on Total Drama Island, I read to you Gwen's thoughts, which were pretty boring to be honest. Now, let's do so with Courtney, so we can all understand what kind of person she is. To be clear, this was posted online, for the entire public to see, and boy it stirred arguments, which is a trait she is great at."

"Let's read, shall we?" Heather coughed, and prepared to read, while Courtney puffed out steam. "Ugh, it's another day on Total Drama, and this is so annoying. I have to keep my head held high though, and not ruin my dignity and pride, which is probably something these losers don't have. Oh, I hate them so much, why don't we talk more about them. Chris? So self-centered and stupid. Chef?"

Chef gulped at the awkward silence, glaring at Courtney. Heather continued reading, "What a worthless, pathetic, little sidekick, who's stuck in the wrong gender anyway. I could say the same about Jo, I mean, is that really a girl? And she cares only about herself, and is so annoying. Heather... b****, and Gwen? Ugh, what an inconsiderate loser gothic freak, boyfriend stealing little... Ugh, thinking about her makes me want to smash my PDA, but it's probably more valuable than this crappy island and cast combined, with the exception of me, of course." Heather laughed, manically, putting off the audience.

Jo punched her fists together, "You're going down!"

"Want me to keep reading guys? Sure!" Heather smiled. "Lightning has half a braincell, max, oh, I remember Leshawna saying that about that idiot, moronic Lindsay one time. Leshawna is way too loud for my likings, and her behind is nothing to be proud of. Ginger-snaps is like a devil reincarnated, only uglier than I'd presume. Alejandro, he's nice, of course, and Duncan? Oh, there's not a word to describe how horrible he is." Heather then stopped reading. "I could continue this post, it's still not finished, not even close, but I think we should leave it at that. Courtney is a beautiful, and amazing, and friendly competitor, isn't she?"

Lightning glared, "No one disses the Lightning, without getting a sha-smackdown!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Real mature, Court."

Courtney grunted, "Give me my PDA back, you thief!"

Chris scribbled out a score, and lifted it. "Yeah, a six. It'd be higher if it didn't include that little remark about me, which is so not true. Way to toss around the drama, Heather, and Courtney, you better hope this next act can turn it around, or you're guaranteed elimination next."

Lightning stood up, moving onto the stage. "Yo, this is how you lift dogs!"

Chris folded his arms, "Seriously? Lifting? You've got to be kidding me..."

Lightning jumped off the stage, and struggling, he manages to lift Owen with one arm, before eventually dropping him on the ground. "Yo, Lightning bets none of you can do that! Sha-Bam! That's all!"

"Weak, pathetic, horrible, but different." Chris scribbled it on a piece of paper, and lifted it up, revealing to be a six.

Lightning cheered, "Woohoo, Lightning got a 9!"

"Wrong way around, dude." Chris McLean rolled his eyes. "Now, that gives the Vicious Villains a 50% approval rating, by moi! Happy Heroes, you're up. However, these guys decided to do one big act, instead of three little boring ones. This better be good."

The Heroes scurried on stage, prepared everything, and the light shun on Owen and Sam, who begun humming a tune, similar to the 20th Century Fox one. After doing so, they both burped, and scurried off the stage.

Leshawna, Lindsay and Dawn catwalked down the stage, posing, as the lights shun bright on them, as music played. They then walked back, and Brick walked out, wearing spandex, and moved back. The lights went out, ending their little performance, and Chris rated it.

He scribbled on the paper, and revealed the score. "5 out of 10, which gives you a 50% approval ranking. It was cool, but boring at the same time. I hate Fashion Shows. Since the teams are tied, Chef will decide which one of you guys are going to elimination."

Chef stood out, walking onto the stage. "Alright, Maggots. In my eyes, one team is a true winner, and the other, is not. The Happy Heroes, sorry to say this, but you maggots win! The fashion was perfect, I mean it, so awesome. But Villains, vote someone out!"

"Seriously?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever then."

**Heather's Confessional: Courtney is a goner, all thanks to the brilliant me! My life has never been better!**

Chris McLean stood by the bonfire, holding his tray of seven marshmallows, however, eight contestants stood infront of him that night, thus raising the suspense. "Hmm, who'll it be tonight campers? Not many of you can consider themselves safe from elimination. Heather, reading out Courtney's logs... Wow. Courtney, what you wrote on your logs... Wow. Lightning, horrible performance in the challenge. Scott, nobody likes you. Jo, yourself included. So, if you get a marshmallow, you are safe."

Chris gently lifted a marshmallow, and threw it torwards a camper. "Scott, you're safe."

"Yes, suckers!" He caught it, and gobbled it up.

Chris rolled his eyes, picking up another few marshmallows. "Freak. Gwen and Duncan, you two are safe. Alejandro, you are safe too."

Courtney glared, "Hurry up and pass me my marshmallow already!"

"Um, you can wait." Chris glared, and threw a few more marshmallows. "Jo, Lightning... you two are safe."

Courtney and Heather glanced at eachother. "Campers, there are only two of you here, and one delicious, yummy, juicy marshmallow sitting on this tray. The final marshmallow goes to... Heather! Courtney, Dock of Shame, slingshot time!"

"What?" Courtney jumped off, shocked. "I am the leader of this team, I am a C.I.T, I drag you pathetic losers to victory multiple times, and this is how you repay me?"

Heather ate her marshmallow, and rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Courtney, and stop acting like a five year old. At least they'd have solid arguments, unlike you."

"Put a cork in it." Jo rolled her eyes.

Courtney folded her arms, in disgust. "Like you two are team players. I mean, what kind of campers-AH" Suddenly, Chef latchet onto her shoulders, and dragged her down the dock. "Where are you taking me? I need to yell at my team first! This is not fair! I will sue you!" However, her screams were muffled, as she was sling-shotted off of the island, and Chris chuckled.

McLean walked onto the dock, "Finally, Courtney was getting really annoying. Who will go home next? Find out next time, on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!"


	7. Chapter 7: Beach Bounty

_**Episode 07: Beach Bounty**_

Chris McLean stood on the dock, smiling. "Last time, on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains... We were introduced to a rekindling of a fine, sturdy relationship, as we got a moment between Gwen and Duncan, about insecurities, and love. Courtney was a complete train-wreck this episode, from raging at Jo for not showing up at the team meeting, and when Heather spilled the beans at the talent contest, about her dissing everyone on her online blog. In an epic tie-breaker, which was Chef deciding, the Heroes snagged their second win in a row, causing the Villains to dump Courtney. Who will go home next? Will Alejandro and Heather manipulate some more? Will ginger-snaps, I mean, Scott, ever be referred to by his real name, and do something interesting? And will Lightning and Jo hook up? Find out right now, on Total... Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!"

Chef sighed, walking onto the dock, "I just don't feel like hurting the cast today..."

Chris gasped, struck by this statement. "What do you mean? We had an array of traps today for use in this challenge!"

"Those wretched teens can do it themselves!" Chef spits in the lake. "Besides, I'm busy." Chef rips off his outfit, revealing a tutu, as he comes strutting off of the dock.

* * *

The camera zoomed around the island, documenting the strange, awkward wildlife of the island, and then flashed over into the girl's side of the Vicious Villain's cabin, in which Heather and Jo exchanged glances, after Gwen and Duncan shared a kiss, which infuriated them in annoyance and anger.

Gwen blushed, and stroked Duncan's cheek. "That was awesome, thanks Duncan for being such a great guy."

"Well, y'know pasty, you're not so bad yourself." Duncan playfully teased her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, shut up." Gwen remarked, poking her tongue out. "Well, if I say so myself, you're not so bad for a juvenile, commonly known for robbing, and assault. So shut up, and kiss me." The two once again pecked, leaving Heather and Jo standing there, watching. Gwen eventually pulled away, and wiped her lips, waving goodbye to Duncan, who immediately ditched the cabin. She sighed, gazing in love. "Ah..."

Jo stood up, annoyed. "Get a room, goth ball. No one wants to see an emo and criminal making out 24/7."

Heather stood up, in agreement. "I concur, get your act together, or you'll find eachother very hard to see, with you being eliminated the next chance we get."

"Oh, right, so I can't have a relationship anymore?" Gwen folded her arms, in disgust. "Heather, you and Alejandro were all over eachother with your evil antics in World Tour, and you, Jo, are totally for Lightning."

Jo and Heather both roared in unison, "Excuse me? How dare you accuse me of such things!"

Jo glared at Heather, and stood infront of her, cutting her off. "I have no feelings for Jock-strap, you ever say that again, and it will end up painful on your end, emo."

Gwen stomped her foot, frustrated. "I'm not an emo! Ugh, I've just about had it with this team..." She grunted, storming out of the cabin.

"What is with everyone storming out all the time?" Heather put her hand on her hips, smirking.

**Heather's Confessional: I've just about had it with those two, Duncan and Gwen, and at least manlady has some common sense. I've got some tricks up my sleeves, and this game will be mine. I've gotten Courtney, Eva and Sierra all eliminated, I can do the same to another camper.**

Heather glanced at Jo, and with a smirk on her face, she walked over to her, smiling. "Alright, Jo. I know we don't get along the best, but we are two of the strongest members of this team. Gwen? Her little loving snooze fest is ultimately throwing us down. So, maybe, we could form an alliance, and take her out."

Jo folded her arms, grunted, "Sure thing, Old-Heather, but what's in it for me? I want captain of this team!"

"Ugh, fine, New-Eva." Heather smiled, "But let's not get cheeky." The two shook hands, laughed manically, and walked out of the cabin.

The scene flashed over to the Hero females, who were all in there cabin. Dawn held out a slice of bread, feeding it to the birds by the windows. "It's ok, little one. Don't be afraid." She said, in her soft, calming, sweet voice, and it approached her, nipping at the food. "There, there. You're so beautiful."

Lindsay stood up, shocked by all of this. "Oh my gosh, is she a wizard? That's so cool!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes, and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "No, gurl's just good with animals."

"I love animals! They're adorable!" Lindsay pulled a tube of lipstick out of her pocket, and approached Dawn, and pulled off the cap. "This birdie is going to look fighting fabulous!" As she tried to draw on the bird's beak, it instantly flew inside the cabin in fear, colliding with Lindsay's face, then flying away. "Ouch!"

Dawn called out to the frightful bird, as it disappeared across the island, "Wait there, little one!"

Lindsay frowned, upset. "Aww, I just wanted to give it a makeover! It's lacks beauty."

Leshawna walked over to Dawn, before she could say anything. "Just let the girl believe."

**Lindsay's Confessional: Hm, birds are so cute! This reminds me one time in Grade 8 Maths, I got kept back though, I think this was... two years ago? Whatever. But, this bird flew into the window, and I cracked up laughing, so hard, I got a detention, only for another bird to fly in the classroom, and... I don't know how this relates, but, it was so funny... Ha... Where am I?**

Dawn replied to Leshawna, "I can't say I agree with you, but her aura is devoured with deep, dark red, and pitch black... I don't know how much longer she can remain here, before it's too late." She gasped, "This can't be good, no, not at all... last season, Dakota mutated, I don't know what could happen with Lindsay... I pray to Mother Earth to keep everyone safe at last."

**Leshawna's Confessional: Auras, animals... I think that girl might've been raised by weirdo peace freaks. I don't mean offence to the girl, or talking smack behind people's backs, unless they really deserve it, but this is a confession cam, right? Confessions? Gurl gotta go, well, not before Heather of course.**

The camera then cut to the Happy Heroes' cabin, which contained Sam, Owen and Brick. They were all sleeping, innocently, until suddenly, an alarm clock bursted out, like the sound of a horn, which immediately woke them all up. Brick immediately charged out of the cabin, not before saluting his team mates. "Off for my jog!"

Owen gaped, as he endlessly drooled. "Oh my gosh, I'm so starved... I'm always hungry when I'm tired... and sad... and lonely, depressed, angry, frustrated, happy, joyful, exhausted..."

"Ugh, Brick's alarm is really getting annoying." Sam rolled his eyes, "It drains all my energy, I need my sleep, if I don't get enough sleep, I don't get enough energy for gaming. It's serious business."

"Eh, games are okay, but... a large bowl of fondue, that's life, man! Woo!" Owen cheered, raising his arms, only for his bunk bed to collapse, with Sam falling on top of him, and then on the floor. "Sorry," Owen then farted. "Uh, sorry again, Sam! Hehe..."

Sam cried out, "I can't feel my arms."

"Yeah, that happens a lot." Owen replied.

After this, the camera panned to the Villainous males, which currently consisted of Alejandro, Duncan, Lightning and Scott, arguably the four most evil guys on the show. Scott lifted his head up from his pillow, throwing it on the ground. "Pfft, pillows are for fancy jerks. Back on the farm, burlap sack still full of potatoes. Way better than this pompous junk."

Scott layed back on the bed, only his bunk to collapse, and he screamed in horror. Alejandro attempted to comfort him in some way, as his strategy. "Scott, amigo, let's just, try to be grateful for what we have."

Duncan questioned. "Who'd want to be grateful for a half-eaten pillow which still confused me, and a cruddy bed frame? Dude's right."

Lightning shook his head, annoyed. "Ya'll, Lightning needs better than this, Lightning's a superstar!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Duncan replied, rolling his eyes. "Sha-Dog."

"Never mock the name of Lightning." The jock folded his arms. "Or prepare for the thunder to strike! Wait, or is it the Lightning striking? Oh, never mind, just stay out of my way, fool."

Alejandro tried to calm him. "Lightning, please, let's not be hostile."

"Lightning will show you hostile in a minute, bro." Lightning stretched his arms. "Now, if ya'll losers need me, I'll outside, doing my warmup sprint." Lightning darted out of the cabin, and slammed the door shut, leaving the three guys alone, relieved.

Duncan stated. "Lightning needs to go, I can't stand that guy anymore."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I agree. I spent a whole season sharing a cabin with a dude. That's already enough as it is."

Alejandro disagreed with their notion. "Amigos, please, allow me to have my insight. Lightning is a very strong, and formidable player, so, we need his aid in the challenge, and we can't afford to lose to the opposing team. Heather is an expendable member, and I've got her all wrapped around my finger."

"Yeah, if we voted her off, you'd be crying, you two are into eachother alright. I remember what happened last season, you kissed her." Duncan replied.

Scott questioned Alejandro. "Why don't we vote you off, Ale, whatever...?"

Alejandro defended himself. "Gentleman, please, what do you gain out of voting off a fellow amigo?"

"More room in the cabin, and no one stopping me from putting ginger snaps over here in a headlock? Duncan shrugged. "Just, save it, bro. We'll vote out whoever we need to when the time is right, so, you better start to make a good impression on us."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Exactly."

**Alejandro's Confessional: Things aren't looking swell for me. If I could just get the numbers, Duncan, he'd be gone easily. He's expendable, he's not trustworthy, tolerable, nor is he that great at challenges. **

The camera then flashed onto the beach, where the two teams were both in their swimsuits, and McLean was standing, laughing at them. "Welcome, campers, to your next challenge! In your teams respective half of the beach, you're playing a fun little game... of invasion! You've got to make it through the other team's defenses, take their chest, and bring it back to your side, before they get yours! Once again, winning team will score immunity. You have half an hour to get your defenses ready, and, a pile of junk! Also, the winning team, other than immunity, will also get to stay a night in the grand cabin from Revenge of the Island, which was previously blown up. Trust me, this is a victory you're going to love. GO!"

Heather stood up, on the beach, smiling at her team. "Alright, Villains, I will lead us to victory. First, I think we should begin by-"

Gwen cut her off. "We don't need a leader, just, teamwork!"

"Ugh, as I was saying, we should bury our chest, so it'll buy us more time to stop them from digging it up!" Heather suggested. "Alright, Alejandro and I will work on that, and the rest of you, Lightning, Scott, Duncan, Gwen and Jo, you guys, just, defensive stuff! Ugh, it's annoying being a leader when you're on a team of imbeciles."

Duncan rolled his eyes, as he walked off. "We heard that, Miss Diva."

Heather folded her arms. "Miss Leader is more like it." She, along with the help of Alejandro, dragged their chest back along the beach, in preperation of burying it. While talking, they begun to share conversation.

"Heather, darling..." Alejandro begun. "I think you shouldn't be so rude to the others. The guys were contemplating your elimination. While they could never pull it off, you need to play it safe."

Heather smirked. "Playing it safe, gets you no where. To get what you want, you have to be bossy, and manipulative. It's like, the rules of life. Now shut up, and get digging."

Alejandro pecked her on the cheek, which caused her to blush. "As you wish, madam."

Heather stood, starstrucked by this, and shook her head. "Never do that again... right after this..." Heather, not being able to resist her urges, pulled Alejandro closer, and begun to passionately make out with her former flare, as delicately as possible. He didn't pull back, and he wrapped his arms around her, continuing the romantic moment.

Her cheeks were a bright, rose red, as their kiss continued for a while, until they dropped to the sand, where no one could see them. Eventually, it ended, and Alejandro smiled. "Let's never argue again, beautiful..."

**Heather's Confessional: That was so, so, so... horrible! Ugh, I'm obviously playing him, so he'll never expect him when I stab him in his, perfect, sexy back, ugh! I do not love him! You better not air this!**

Alejandro pulled off his shirt, lifted the shovel, and started to dig into the sand, while Heather intetively watched him, checking the guy out. "Wowwie... I mean, wowwie, this victory is going to be easy." She rolled her eyes, as he winked at her, flirtatiously.

Meanwhile, Duncan pulled out some tripwire he found in the pile, and grabbed two sticks. "Hello, mama, this is going to be fine." He jabbed the sticks into the ground, from one side of the beach to the other, and tied the wire around it, and it was hard to see. "They're never going to see this coming, man, juvie has really paid off."

Jo walked over to Duncan. "What have you got there, Dudcan?"

Duncan smiled. "Eh, just a friendly little trip wire, soon to be followed by a nice, deep, pit, manlady."

"Pfft." Jo rolled her eyes. "That nickname has been to death, you criminal."

Duncan replied, teasingly. "Whatever floats your boat, tomboy." Jo smiled at him, but then walked away, preparing to make a trap of her own, while Duncan started digging a hole in front of the tripwire.

Scott looked around through the pile, eager to find something to use. "Hehehehehe, perfect, just like back on the farm to keep the prairie dogs and the other hillbillies out." He lifted a shovel, rope, and rotten hard potatoes from the pile, and walked over to a part of the beach.

Jo walked by, shoving him to the ground. "Watch it, soulless creep. What are you making?"

"None of your business, Joseph." Scott chuckled, pulling a male alternative to her name.

Jo folded her arms, and shot daggers at him. "You ever call me that again, and I will make your world a living nightmare, pitbreath." She nudged him again, as she smugly walked off, to prepare her contraption.

Scott continued to work on his devise, in which he tied back the shovel with a rope, and placed the potatoes on it. He smiled. "Now to test this baby." However, before he could pull the rope off, it automatically broke off itself, causing the potatoes, and shovel to collide into his face, knocking him unconscious.

Back at Duncan's trap, he finished digging the pit, and placed a bunch of branches over it, so no one would notice, and he smiled. "Hmm, not so bad if I say so myself. Let's hope it works."

Suddenly, Lightning lifted a pile of junk out of the pile, and come running past. "Make way for the Lightning!" He pushed Duncan aside, and continued sprinting, only to trip over the tripwire, and slip into the pit Duncan made, and he screamed in loud. "Lightning's down! Help!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, as she came over to Duncan. "So, it does work. Delinquent genius."

"Those little heroes won't know what hit 'em." Duncan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Gwen. "I'm proud to be here, right on the perfect team, what about you babe." He kissed her on the cheek.

Gwen enjoyed the kiss, blushing, and smiled. "Well, I'm not too happy to be on the Villains, but in the end, it's just a team in a backstabbing, evil, perverse game, and I'm probably the only decent member in terms of niceness, not to insult you, and whether any of us are actually villains, is completely and entirely subjective." She chuckled, looking around. "Well, maybe except for Al and Heather."

Duncan looked closely at the two. "Hmm, aren't they closer than they usually are?"

"Eh, just let them be. At least they'll be away from us." Gwen replied, hugging Duncan.

Chris McLean, on loudspeaker, screamed into the microphone. "Gwen, Duncan, this is a competition, not a huggy-snooze fest, man, that was so annoying with the final 3 last season, well specifically Cam and Zoey, glad they're not back!"

Meanwhile, the Heroes begun working on their traps. Brick saluted. "Men, and women, we must never be afraid to engage with the enemy, and, we must protect this with our very own lives!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Fool, you are clueless."

"What? I spent six years at cadets, I know what I'm doing." Brick smiled. "I've won so much medals in my time their..."

Dawn meditated, upon a boulder nearby. "It's ok, Brick. Just because you were considered the weakest link, and were constantly made fun of during your years there, due to your bedwetting, fear of the dark, arachnophobia, and every few nights you'd cry like a little beautiful infant for your mother. I must respect you for staying strong, but, your life is like an open book. It's there in your aura, also besides your persistance."

Leshawna stood, confused. "Say what now?"

Lindsay clapped her hands, cheering. "Ooh, I love auroras! They're so pretty in the sky!"

"Completely different thing hun'." Leshawna told her.

Sam stretched his thick arms. "Uh, not to bother you all, but, uh, shouldn't we get prepared for the challenge? We should stash the chest behind a pile of junk!"

"Brilliant idea, solider!" Brick agreed.

Leshawna rolled her eyes, again. "Stop being such a fool, man, and let's just get this thing going!"

Owen searched through the junk, throwing back things deemed as useless to him, until he eventually found a stash of burritos. "Aww, sweet! Jackpot!" He took a bite of one, and a few moments later, his flatulence got the best of him, as he farted incredibly. "I could use these as a poisoning gas!"

"Ha, cool man!" Sam chuckled. "That reminds me of that game I played once, it's was really weird though..." Sam begun digging through the wreck, until he found a large branch, in the shape of a Y, and a long rubber band.

Brick looked at it. "We could create a mega slingshot with that, and infiltrate the enemy! Nice work, solider, ah, I mean, teammate!"

"Game on!" Owen cried out, patting his chest like a wild animal. "I am Owen, hear me roar! And beans!"

Lindsay looked through the trash, pulling out a shopping cart. "Oh my gosh, is there mall nearby? Shopping spree!"

"Uh, no." Leshawna answered her question.

Lindsay frowned. "But, there's a chest over there, right? Don't all pirate chests, have the biggest booty in them of all? Mascara, lipgloss, powders, moisturisers, diamonds."

Leshawna put her hand on her shoulder. "You just stay back here, and remain tight, right girl?"

Sam looked at the shopping cart, and then the pile of junk. "Guys, I have the coolest idea, ever! I'd like to thank the academy, of Video Gaming Knowledge!"

* * *

The camera then cut to thirty minutes after this, showing both teams, with their defense ready, and chests guarded. Chris McLean sat on a watch tower, looking over this. "Alright teams, it's time, for the challenge! Defend, and conquer!" He blew a whistle, signifying that they should start.

Brick stood, leading his team. "Alright, men. Leshawna, Sam and I will attack, and capture their chest. Dawn, Lindsay, Owen, you must defend this with your very own lives!"

Lindsay pulled up a large slingshot. "So, what do I do with this again?"

"Just ignore her and go!" Owen commanded. "I've got this!"

"Charge!" Brick called out, as the three started to dart towards the villains.

Meanwhile, Heather commanded her team. "They're coming! Everyone, get into places. Jo, Duncan, Lightning, you three go get their stupid chest. Alejandro, Scott, Gwen and I will defend! Got it? NOW GO!"

Scott prepared the potatoes onto the shovel, and tied it back, waiting for the right moment. "Ah, papi would be so proud if he were watching, too bad he smashed our TV when we were hunting that mega rat..."

Heather rolled her eyes. "No one cares, ginger snaps, now get a move on!"

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment to strike 'em, and stuff." Scott smiled at her, then winked. "Ah, I love the fire in your eyes."

"Excuse me?" Heather grunted , and Alejandro glared at him. "Just... fire!"

Brick, Leshawna and Sam kept running, and crossed over to their side, and Brick noticed the trap. He called out to the other two. "No, stop!"

However, Sam and Leshawna could not hear him. "Stop!" Brick commanded, and just as they were about to turn back, they tripped over the wire, and fell into the pit. "Man down! I repeat, two men down!"

Scott, pulled off the rope, while accidentally holding onto the shovel, which sent him and the potatoes flying at Brick, and all three collapsed into the pit. "No!"

Gwen shrugged. "Well, we hit two birds with one stone, I guess."

Meanwhile, Lindsay, Dawn and Owen stayed back, defending. "I sense traps, and horror just awaiting there!" Dawn called out, while slingshotting a paintball. "Oh, I do not agree with this amount of violence... They're here!"

Lindsay grabbed the shopping cart, which had been upgraded with more defense, and a ram. "Charge!" She called out, as she ran with it. "Did I say that right? Anyway, I'm going to the mall!"

"She's coming!" Jo called out, as she swiftly dodged the shopping cart coming in here direction. "Watch out, delinquent and jock-strap!"

Duncan immediately dodged it, but Lightning kissed his bicep, only for Lindsay's cart to accidentally collide with him, break the tripwire, and cause it to collapse above the pit, ramming Lightning into the ground, and Lindsay came gliding onto the sand and colliding into Gwen's superglue trap.

Lindsay tried to pull herself off, but she could not. "Help! Someone, I'm stuck! Is this a new product?"

Leshawna facepalmed, as she climbed out of the pit. "We're doomed..."

"Lightning's hit, Lightning's..." Lightning fell unconscious, after the cart collided him, leaving him stuck, trapped under it, in the sand.

Duncan and Jo came running for Owen, as they knew he was blocking the chest. Dawn, from the background, shot a pellet from the slingshot, which hit Jo in the head, exploding on impact, which was a tranquilizer dart. "Ah... Zzz."

Duncan called out to her. "Darn it! I've got you big guy!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Owen pulled out a few burritos, gobbled them down, and a few moments later, his stomach begun to rumble like mad. "Oh man, I'm gonna blow!"

"Run for cover!" Duncan dived out of the way, as Owen unleashed the biggest fart in Total Drama history, which knocked all of the players, except for a hidden Duncan, out cold. Duncan, getting up, and wiping the sand from his face, took a whiff, and was horrified. "Darn, it was that bad?"

He looked around, noticing everyone unconscious. "Easy win!" Running again, he dodged Owen, grabbed the chest, and began to drag back to his team's side.

"No, I can't, let you!" Owen attempted to sprint after him, but after a few feet, he slowed down, and collapsed, panting.

"Nice try, big guy!" Duncan laughed, as he crossed the line, bringing the chest successfully back to his team's side. "Yeah, we win!"

Owen wiped sweat from his face. "Man, I should've taken that cardio tip more seriously."

Chris, from the guard tower, blew a horn into the microphone, which suddenly awoke all the campers. "Alright, and the Vicious Villains win immunity, and a night inside the grand cabin, with an eight person hot tub! Man, Heroes, should've been fighting harder. Elimination ceremony for you!"

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, what remained of the Happy Heroes; Brick, Dawn, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen and Sam, sat down on their respective stools, eagerly awaiting their marshmallows, as Chris McLean only held a tray of five, and whoever did not get one, would be going home. "So, Heroes, two wins in a row, and now you've lost? How bad does that suck?"

He chuckled, laughing at their misery. "Tonight, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, will walk down the Dock of Shame, and take the Fling of Losers, and be slung off the island! Let's hope that's a real word!"

"The first marshmallow goes to..." He picked one up, and threw it. "Brick. You lead your team, attempting to win, and, there were no votes cast against you."

Brick saluted, holding his marshmallow. "Sir, yes sir! I will eat this with pride."

Chris McLean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bud. No one cares. Leshawna, Owen, Sam, you three are also safe." He threw them all marshmallows, and Lindsay and Dawn stared at eachother, upset.

"So, let's look at who's on the chopping block tonight... Dawn, you're creepy, wizardy, and, not so helpful when it comes time to attacking the enemy, who cares what you're against, girl, it's a million dollars. Lindsay, you're a complete klutz who is no help to their team, and can't even steer a shopping cart. How do they even let you into the mall with those driving skills?" Chris folded his arms.

Lindsay replied. "Duh, because, the sand totally slowed me down... So, when do we get to go shopping?"

Chris smiled. "Never, the final marshmallow goes to...

Lindsay. Sorry, but, Dawn, you're going home with four votes against you."

"What? Why?" Dawn stood shocked. "Either way, this game, is too dangerous, and is harmful to the safety of both us, and the wild life. Well, my time is up. I wish you all farewell, my team."

**Leshawna's Confessional: Yeah, I feel really bad about telling them to go home, but, girl wasn't much help, and was annoying anyway. If you're watching this, sorry Dawn.**

"Any last words?" Chris asked her, as Chef prepared her into the slingshot. As she was about to ask about the safety of this, Chris flung her. "No time for questions! Who will go home next? Will Alejandro and Heather be found out? Will the Heroes win? Find out on another thrilling episode, of Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!" The camera faded to black.


End file.
